Star Wars- Trapped on Imperial Centre
by TheMasterMind666
Summary: Whilst on a mission for the rebellion, Luke Skywalker is discovered on Coruscant and is hunted by Vader. Luke is trapped and finally captured by his father, will he be able to supress the Darkside or will he fall like his father before him? After more family secrets are revealed what will Luke become?
1. Chapter 1- Trapped in Darkness

**This my new 'Star Wars' story- Trapped on Imperial Centre.**

 **BTW- my other story 'Skywalker's vs. Evil' will still be posted but is still in plan, and I will post the first chapter as soon as written. This is just and extra which will fill in some of the gaps because I have a good idea of where this one is going.**

 **So please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Trapped in Darkness

Luke Skywalker ran through the streets of Coruscant, the Imperial Centre. He had somehow been convinced to go on a high risk mission to the planet, alone. Now only two days in, he was on the run from the Empire, and his father. Now due to him being on Coruscant, the Emperor had taken an interest in the situation, supplying the highest quality of soldiers.

It was dark, the stars could barely be seen hovering in the night sky over the city, Luke lent against a wall in a darkened allay way close by the Imperial Palace, he was panting heavily from running from the Imperial Forces for close to twelve hours. He looked over to a window just beyond the entrance to the allay way, beyond the window was a luxurious living room occupied by a family, husband and wife along with two children.

They were gathered around a hologram of the news, Luke could barely make out the Image but he could get a brief idea of what it was about. He could make out the setting of a main city street lined with stormtroopers, amongst them a tall black figure could be made out, Darth Vader.

Luke cursed under his breath as he recognised the street, it was only a few minutes away. He had been running in that direction, trying to escape the forces that were circling in around him from behind, but now it looked like he had been located somehow, they were trapping him, giving him little chance of slipping through their grasp.

There was a crack of lightning, Luke looked up to the once starry night sky now dark and cloudy. He felt a droplet of water land on his cheek, then soon rain was poring down in buckets. He pulled up his black hood and sunk further back into the shadows, hoping the cover would provide shelter and the darkness keep him hidden from the enemy.

He sunk down onto the only dry patch of path under a large panel of rock that had fallen from a building to rest at an angle to the wall in the allay way. From the darkness the young Jedi watched the thousands of droplets of water bounce down onto the streets and window of the home at the end of the allay way.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the window, it was a man, black hair, in his later thirty's early forty's. For a moment it seemed that their eyes met and locked, Luke prayed that the man hadn't seen him. The man's eyes then left his location and he drew the curtains shut.

Luke sighed in relief. He lent back against the dry cold wall, closed his eyes and focused. He drew in on the force around him, but kept careful not to reveal himself. He could sense the presence of his father close by, his eyes shot open when he realised where he was. He turned his head to the entrance of the allay way. He was just to the right, a few meters away from the entrance, behind him a squadron of stormtroopers.

He shuffled further back into the shadows hoping to conceal himself further, his heart raced when the dark lord entered his line of sight. He kept quiet, any noise whatsoever, even a gasp of breath would draw his attention to the allay way, to his hiding place, to him.

It appeared that Vader was going to move on when another man entered his line of sight. Luke immediately recognised it as the man at the window. The man walked up to the dark lord and bowed. Luke could only watch on as words were exchanged between the two, he began to panic when the man pointed down into the allay way, right at him.

* * *

Darth Vader nodded, the man bowed and left. It was a few seconds till the Dark Lord turned and faced the allay way, his masked tilted to look at the slab that Luke was hiding beneath.

Darth Vader reached out with the force and explored the allay way, it was dark, objects barely visible but the force allowed the Dark Lord to see it as clearly as if it was day. The allay way was long but narrow, there was a lot of rubble from where the side of a building had crumbled away, the rain danced on the rocks before trickling into a small stream flowing to the drains on the main street.

His search had brought him here, after the long hours and endless leads that came to a dead end, he had finally found him, he had finally found his son. The young Jedi, was sat under a fallen slab of rock, at first glance of both sight and force he could not be seen. But when the man in the nearby house came out and told him of a young man hiding in the allay way, Vader had made a much more thorough search. Now he could feel the presence of the young Skywalker, it was weak, but visible, the boy had made a good attempt at concealing his presence, but not good enough.

Vader stepped into the allay way and walked towards where the boy was hidden. He then knelt, held out his lightsaber, and ignited it. The red light allowed the Dark Lord to see the man, the figure was dressed in black, a hood pulled up over his head, his blue eye's shining through the shadow it created. The eyes were still, showing that the boy was not afraid, but the anger was clearly visible in their harshness, the scowl on Luke's face showed that he was annoyed that he had allowed himself to be found.

For a moment there was a silence, then Vader spoke. "Get out from under there Luke."

"No" Luke snapped.

"That was not a request, you will either come out yourself or I will drag you out myself." Vader threatened, but the boy still did not move. Seconds later the Dark Lord had become impatient. He grabbed the boy by the arm and roughly dragged him out.

"Hey!" The boy protested, before pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it. Vader stepped back a few steps surprised by the boy's move to attack. He did not bother to draw his own blade, "Troopers, block the entrance, he is not to get out of this allay way." As commanded the allay way was blocked of by a wall of white armored men, three men thick.

Suddenly, Luke attacked, his green blade aimed straight for the Dark Lord. It only took Vader a few seconds to block the blade with the force. Using his hand he drew the blade from the boys grasp.

"You are foolish to try to attack me, my son. Join me and together we can for fill your destiny." Vader offered.

"I will not be turned as easily as you father. I am a Jedi Knight."

"Then you have chosen to do this the hard way, one way or another you will convert to the darkside. It is your inheritance, it is your destiny."

"Destiny's can be changed." Luke made a move for Vader.

"Not for you, my son." Vader held up his hand, freezing his son in place whilst he circled around him like a predator circling its prey. He grabbed Luke's arms and pulled them behind his back, the pulled a pair f binders from his belt and fastened them around the young man's wrists.

He released Luke from his hold. "The Emperor requests to see you. He is your Master now."

"He is not my master! I will never yield, I will never turn to the darkside."

"We will see in time Luke. You will discover your true potential, and become a Sith."

Luke opened is mouth to speak, but could not find any words to form an argument, maybe somewhere inside he knew that his father was right. He did not resist as his father marched him back to a speeder and headed towards the Imperial Palace to meet with the Emperor.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter, I am not sure how this will continue, but it should be interesting. I hope ;-)**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I would like to know what you think about this new story.**

 **RavenLu22...**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting the Emperor

Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. Here is chapter 2

I am going to try to update weekly, but sometimes it my be every two because I am working on several other stories

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting the Emperor**

* * *

The speeder landed in the docking bay of the Imperial Palace. Darth Vader stepped out, closely followed by his son. He smiled at the power that radiated off of Luke, he would be a powerful Sith once the time came.

Luke watched his father had out orders to the surrounding stormtroopers, he seemed to be taking his time so Luke casts his gaze to the docking bay. Apart from their speeder, their were several other aircraft, TIE Fighters and Imperial Cruisers with pilots and engineers surrounding them, and working on them. Despite from all the crew, the bay was filled with Storm troopers, the highest concentration on the bay's doors and the doors that led into the Palace, and many more surrounding the speeder.

* * *

Luke wasn't surprised at that, he had expected nothing less, after the man hunt for him throughout the city.

 **Flashback -Two day's earlier**

Luke made his way through the city streets of Coruscant under the night sky. He was due to meet a man at midnight in an secluded part of the city to gather some details on the mission he was on. He had spent most of the day trying to avoid the public eye, he had become a very well known face, the bounties on his head reached into the millions for he was the one who had destroyed the death star, but he knew the real reason the bounty was so high.

For one he was a Jedi, and had been told that he was very powerful in the force like his father, and now he knew that his father was not dead but is instead Darth Vader, which was another factor in the bounty. There was also the factor that his father, along with the Emperor, wanted him to turn to the darkside.

He cast a glance down at his right hand, now robotic after his and Vader's duel on Bespin, in cloud city. That day he found out the heartbreaking truth just after his father cut of his hand, asking him to join him when he knew that his son would not, leaving Luke the only option of jumping to his death. Thankfully it did not end up like that and he was rescued.

He came to the entrance of the ally way where they were due to meet, it was already midnight but no-body was there. He stepped into the darkness and waited.

It was quarter past, he was about to leave when he heard footsteps walking up to the entrance of the ally way, he stiffened. A tall man appeared into Luke's line of sight, only a mere silhouette. He emerged from the shadows and walked up to the man.

"For a moment I thought you weren't..." Luke began but was shortly cut off.

"I'm sorry." The man stated. Luke's eyes widened, he did not need any more information to know that he had been compromised. He reached out with the force into his surroundings, gathering in around him where several squads of stormtroopers, he reached out further, _maybe he could escape,_ but his hopes were shattered when he came across a familiar presence in the force. Darth Vader was with them, _this makes things a lot harder._

He turned back to the man before him, "How long?" He questioned in a rush knowing he had little time to spare

"How long what?" The man returned confused.

"How long have they known I was here?"

"Since you set foot on planet side, they knew before, they caught me gathering the information."

"How long ago was that?" Luke pressed sensing them drawing closer.

"A few weeks."

"Sith!" Luke swore, it was all planned out, he knew that his father would have planned every detail making sure that his son would have no escape, not this time. "Thank you, but I best get going now if I am to have any chance of escape."

The man nodded and watch Luke step back into the shadows.

Using the force, Luke jumped onto the roof of the nearest house, from there he could see several streets that surrounded the ally way, all were filled with stormtroopers. Just by the ally way, in the sea of white, he could see the black armoured figure of Darth Vader. He watched for several moments. He startled when his father's mask inclined to look straight at him. For a few moments they looked at each other, _Luke come to me._ The voice invaded his mind causing him to flinch t its sudden presence.

 _I will never come to you father. I will fight you all the way._

 _We will see, you can not hide forever, you will for fill your destiny, like I did mine._

 _You'll have to catch me first_ Luke sent before turning and running, he needed to get as far away from there as possible, but with his father involved it would be even harder to evade being detected.

"Come Luke." Vader commanded the boy after handing some signed papers back to an commander.

"We're going to meet Palatine now?"

"Yes, and you will refer to his a s Master. Once you enter the throne room you will follow me, not by my side but behind me to the left, and you will bow to him."

"Ha, fat chance of that happening."

Vader stopped and turned to Luke, "Fight it all you what but you will turn to the darkside, whether you chose to do it the easy or the hard way, it's up to you."

They carried on the rest of the journey in silence. They came to a set of tall large doors, guarded by four men in red armour. They nodded and allowed them entrance, Luke stopped his feet felt like they were welded to the ground, he was for the first time since Bespin filled with genuine fear. _What if I come out no longer Luke Skywalker but a Sith? What if I don't come out at all?_

A firm grip on his arm snapped him out of his trance. His father's cold, lifeless hand was fastened tight around his upper arm and dragging him forward. He tried to shake it off but it would not move. So he walked. Once Vader was satisfied that his son would continue to walk he released his grip.

They walked up the few stairs and stood before the throne which had his back turned to they. His father bowed but he did not. But Vader did not push him to do so, in time he would do it willingly.

The throne slowly turned revealing the old cloaked man, their eye's locked, and all the fear that was so strong only moments before was drained away.

Luke looked to the man, he was about to say something, as the seconds dragged on, but the Emperor beat him to it. "Hello Grandson."

Cliffhanger, what will Luke do now?

Please review and guess what you think will happen.

Thank you for reading... ;-)


	3. Chapter 3- Grandfather

**Thank you for the Reviews, I hope to get even more.**

 **Really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Grandfather**

* * *

"Hello Grandson"

Luke's eyes widened in shock and horror of the words spoken from the old man, he too was Skywalker just like he and his father. He stepped back a few faces, before his father's hand on his shoulder drove him to a halt.

" No that can not be! Your my Grandfather, that would mean that you are..." He looked to Darth Vader who had been silent, "His father!"

"That would be correct."

Luke was then suddenly hit by the reality of it all, before his could've imagined his father not being evil, that maybe the Emperor had some leverage over he reformed Anakin Skywalker, that there was still good in him, but now...

Anger burned in Luke's heart as he struggled to keep his emotions under check, he had indeed grown in strength but not enough, and now this could make him vulnerable.

"I can sense your hatred young one, come to me, join me, and you can rule the galaxy by mine and your father's side."

"I do not want to rule by your side, I do not wish for power like you do."

"Grandson, your emotions betray you."

"Do not call me by that name, you are evil and wicked, just like him." He nodded his head towards Vader.

"Your foolish and stubborn, just like your father and myself in my youth, but you will soon come to your senses. Guards take him away."

Luke's eyes widened, this was not over, he thought there was only two possible out comes, one he would fall to the darkness like his father, or he would die. He would pick the second option any day, but now his wasn't so sure. What had drawn both his father and grandfather to the darkside? Maybe there was something he wasn't seeing here, maybe there was something more in the darkness than evil and pain.

Two red guards flanked him, but he was not to go willingly. He looked to the dark mask that shielded his father's face from view, he couldn't feel a single emotion coming off him, not even a flicker of anger, sadness... joy.

Luke lunged forward, he raised his hand, and his lightsaber began to rattle on Vader's belt, before unhooking and flying straight into his hands, all taking place in a matter of seconds. He slipped past the grip of the guards which had moved to restrain him... Both hands bound, lightsaber in hand, he charged at the hooded figure.

Vader watch in as his son drew his lightsaber to him, before he could get a hold on the youth's weapon. Then his son had gone for Palpatine, his father. They both thought that by revealing that they were family, that Luke would not attack them, but they had though wrong.

He had to think quick, he grabbed his own lightsaber, and ignited it. He stepped forward and blacked his son's attack. This was just enough time to let Palpatine make his attack. Force lightning bridged the gap between the throne and Luke, Vader stepped out of the way, but Luke was too focused on his father to notice the new assault, he only had time to bring his lightsaber up to meat the volt of energy.

Luke struggled to hold off the surprise attack, and the lack of preparation had left his off balance, and they was nothing he could do to as his lightsaber fell from his hand onto the ground, allowing the blast of lightning to hit him in the chest knocking him straight off his feet. He fell to the floor, his body folded in trying to find the smallest of comfort from the brutal attack.

"Why do you still fight? Your precious rebellion betrayed you. They sent you here, to those you hated, sent you straight into our hands, knowing what was to happen, and you still fight for them, do you still believe that they are your friends?"

Luke struggled against his grandfather's attack, and the pain, gritting his teeth trying not to scream, "Yes" he whispered his voice quite and shaky, but defiance screamed out loud and strong.

The force lightning stopped, Palpatine knew that his grandson would not break today, but just because he was royal blood did not mean that he should not be treated as his proper title stated, a traitor.

"Guards, you may take him now, put him in the highest security cell, if there's someone in it, kill them." The anger blared through his words, for the first time his plans were not going as planned, he did not foresee what would happen in that room, but he still smiled.

The young Skywalker was powerful in the force, even more powerful than he could imagine, he could shield his thoughts well but he still let some slip. He was still defiant, but he was sure that would all change when he heard the truth about his so called friends, he would soon see where his true place was.

* * *

Luke did not resist as he was walked, more like dragged, down the corridors towards the maximum security detention centre, he was too weak to resist. They traveled deeper and deeper into the heart of the Palace, through doors that got thicker each time, with more and more entrance codes, along with more and more guards two, then four, then eight, then twenty-four. Through the last metal ally door; nearly three foot thick, with keypad password, hand print, eye scanner, the guards had tripled but there was only one cell, which was guarded by four troopers. The small corridor lined with ten on either side. The walls were white, along with the ceiling and floor which was polished to a shine. Luke took a quick glance around, there was eight cameras, three down the corridor on each side and one above the door to the cell and the one to the rest of the palace, only one exit. Through a corridor mined with stormtroopers and indestructible doors, as much to keep the prisoner in, as to keep intruders out.

One of the guards nodded as the three approached, he stepped aside revealing a control panel, first the code, then finger print, then retinal scanner, Luke focused in on the man, trying to learn the password but he was too fast and Luke was too tired to keep up.

The guard on the side of Luke had spotted his interest in the control panel, trying to remember as much as he could. "There are only three people in this whole galaxy who know the access code to that cell, The Emperor Darth Vader, and that guard, well I guess he's more robotic than human. Nearly half of the guards down here are."

"Thanks for the information." Luke replied a smile appearing on his face.

"The guards with the pins at each door are cyborgs, they have been programmed so that they can not repeat the password to anyone, not even the Emperor and Vader." He added.

"Er thanks, but why are you telling me this?"

"Let you know that you can not escape, and there's only two ways you come out of here, dead or loyal to the Emperor."

"Guess it's death then." Luke weakly laughed. The cell door finally swooshed open, but all that could be seen was darkness. The guards marched him on into the unknown.

The change from bright white to almost pitch black stunned Luke. All the surfaces were black, there was no other source of light than a red square on the floor. Luke reached out into the force, but retracted back when all he felt was darkness, there was light here but not enough that could be reached without touching darkness first.

The guards walked Luke over to the centre of the red square.

"Turn" Luke compiled turning almost afraid of the white light that was sure to blind him as he did so, but found the cell door shut.

"On your knees." He hesitated at the command, but eventually complied trying to save up his strength for the future.

He sat there on his knees as the cuff were removed, then his arms drawn to hiss sides, one single cuff was placed around each, he suddenly felt something leave him, but he did not move as the same was applied around his ankles. Then horror raced through his as he felt the presence of the force from within him almost vanish. He moved his hands and found them attached to a piece of thin wire attached to the floor at each corner of the square, one for each cuff.

The guard noticed Luke's shocked face and let out a small laugh, "Those are stunned cuffs, but these will also separate you from the force, but not too much, the Emperor still wants you to be able to tough the force." The guard stepped out of the square, then pulled a remote from his pocket, he pressed a button on the remote.

Suddenly, red transparent walls surrounded Luke in the shape of the red square on the floor, it gave off a small hum as energy surged through it. It gave a small amount of light to the darkness, now Luke could see a guard in all four corners of the room, there black amour camouflaging them into the walls. "That is a force cage, just in case you do try anything."

The guard walked through the door which shut as quickley seconds after the gurds stepped over the line between white and black, Luke could hear it lock before he was left in silent darkness, alone with only his thoughts.

His mind went back to his grandfather, no, The Emperor. He had not taken much note in conversation, he was too busy trying to fight the pain, but he still remembered a small phrase ' They sent you here, to those you hated, sent you straight into our hands, knowing what was to happen'.

What did that mean, Knowing what was to happen? Luke almost mentally gasped as he saw the truth within the letters, he didn't mean that they...

* * *

 **Really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I am bringing out a harry potter fanfic soon, so if you like harry potter then look for it at my profile at under the name- Harry Potter- Voldemort's Wolf. Should be up in the next few days.**

 **There are also more star wars fanfics on my profile as well.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

 **RavenLu22...**


	4. Chapter 4- Betrayal

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I've been working on others.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 ** Chapter 4**

 **Betrayal**

* * *

Luke's head was hung low, his long hair falling onto his face, his arms to is sides, he was still in the kneeling position that they had left him in. His knees screamed out in agony, as his stomach roared with hunger. No one had entered the cell, he had not been offered any food or water. He swiped his dry tongue along desert lips. He hadn't slept, his eyes heavy under the weight of tiredness. How long had he been here? Days merged into nights and and nights into days, the guards where change on a irregular basis.

On a constant loop, racing round in his head, the word of the Emperor played with his emotions, 'They sent you here, to those you hated, sent you straight into our hands, knowing what was to happen'. What did they mean? What message was sewn into the letters of the very words? He searched for it, always coming back to one solution, but instantly pushing it into the darkness, he carried on is journey to looking for something he already knew he'd found.

Suddenly, there was light, after days with only a crimson glow lighting up the shadows, it stung his eyes, he lowered his head further, trying to shield his eyes. He noticed his heart was racing who was it who had entered, more guards or Darth Vader, maybe even the Emperor? He listened beyond the hum of the force shield, he could only hear one pair of footsteps. They were loud and heavy, only one man came to fit the profile, his father.

"Son?" A voice called out, his breathing echoing throughout the cell.

* * *

Vader looked upon his son, he boy looked weak, but he knew that his son had not given up yet. Even though he had been down here in the darkness for nearly four days, he had had no food or water, by now one would have perished or have been close to death without the vital water it's body needed. However his son had drawn in on the little force around him to keep alive, but add the malnourishment on top of the effects of the force lightning he could tell that the young Skywalker was just holding on.

He and his master also father had decided that now would be the best time, whilst he was still weak, to revel the answer to the question Palpatine had planted in his grandson's mind all them days ago.

* * *

Luke struggled to keep his heart beat steady, to keep his fear and anger hidden under the surface away from the prying eyes of the Sith. "Bring him" His father commanded. There was a woosh of sound as the force field lowered, he heard more footsteps which came to a halt by his side. All in one the binders were released, a tsunami wave of the force powered over him. He was then hauled to his feet sending his head dizzy, his legs ached, but he did not show his pain, he wouldn't. His arms were brought behind him, binders fastened in place. Once his mind had stopped spinning he gradually opened his eyes, slowly adjusting them to the light.

His father was already out of the cell, making his way down the corridor flushed with bright light. Finding his feet, he began to walk forward, if there hadn't been a guard on either side of him he knew that he would have fallen. They made there way down the corridors through to barriers that stood between him, the palace and freedom. He was only a few paces behind the dark cape of the Sith Lord. There was silence, Luke could not shrug the feeling of a death march, maybe it was, maybe he was walking to his death, by the hands of his father and grandfather.

They came to the last door, he had gathered some strength and could now walk by himself, just. Even so it was better than being dragged through the palace. They passed into a darker hallway, the corridors stretched far, expensive paintings lining the walls, but he didn't have time to admire the artwork as he was rushed off.

Eventually, they came to two large doors, they stopped dead. The atmosphere grew so thick that it could be cut by a knife. After only minutes of waiting the doors opened, a man came scurrying out, like a rat, dragging a body behind him. Luke's eyes widened, he reached out with the force he wasn't dead yet, but it seemed that Palpatine was in a especially bad mood. He could feel the anger from outside the throne room, it was almost nauseating, the Dark Lord didn't even cast a glance. The doors did not shut instead the group entered.

* * *

Palpatine sat upon his throne, anger boiled within him, 'How dare that man come in here and tell me how to rule my Empire!' he thought.

It had been several days since he had last seen his grandson, the boy had refused his heritage, his birth right. He saw the Empire as evil, he had joined the rebellion he chose to fight against his family. He knew that the young Skywalker would argue that he didn't know, but he had known his fathers true identity but he had still fought with the rebel scum. 'Oh, if he only knew the truth', the Sith laughed inside his head. He still had another card to play, a most deadly card indeed.

He watched as his son marched through the doors, his cape blowing behind him, trailed by his grandson. His apprentice knelled before him, but the blonde haired boy didn't. Their eyes locked, he looked into the crystal blue eyes, there was still defiance in those eyes.

"Welcome my son, and grandson." Vader rose from kneeling.

"Don't call me that!" Luke snapped taking a step forward, then stepping back again.

"You can not deny it for much longer, young Skywalker. Soon you will come to accept it, along with the darkness."

"Never" Luke protested.

"If only you knew the truth." Palpatine mused, the boy was about to speak but thought better of it. "You want to know the truth do you?" The boy didn't reply, it was clear that the boy wanted the truth to the question that had been on repeat all the time when he was in the darkness.

Silence hung in the air, then was shattered into million shards by a rock hard truth, "Your friends betrayed you." It was clear that the boy had come back to that time and time again but the shock was written clearly upon his face for all to read.

"I.I don't believe you, they would never betray me." The boy spat, even knowing that his word were false, but that the cloaked man's wasn't.

The Emperor produce a small hologram projector, he hit a button and a hologram appeared on the floor before him. Luke shook his head slightly as he recognised the woman, Mon Mothma. His father's breathing could be heard over the top.

* * *

" _Mon Mothma, we have you base surrounded."_ Vader announced.

" _I am fully aware of that Lord Vader."_

" _Then why have you contacted me?"_

" _I propose an offer."_

" _An offer."_

" _Yes, you let us go and we will give you what you want most."_

" _And what would that be?"_ Vader questioned.

" _Luke Skywalker."_ There was still silence. Even though he couldn't see the Dark Lord, he could imagine the shock that he had.

" _Ah the young Skywalker. And you are aware of the bounty on his head. I'm sure that he will be brought to me soon, that tend to happen when someone has one and a half billion credits upon their head."_

" _But we do not want the money,"_ Mon protested _"_ _If you let us go I will give you the location of Lieutenant Commander Skywalker."_

There was silence again, Vader was obviously thinking this trough. _"_ _I accept your offer."_

" _Very good, Lieutenant Skywalker is on Coruscant as we speak, but I do not know where, all I know is that he is meeting someone in four days time for details on his mission., at midnight. I will send you the location."_

" _You better not disappoint, Mon."_

" _Oh and one more thing, I request that the man who is giving the information is not arrested."_

" _Very well, as log as I get Skywalker your man can go free, if not his life is forfeit."_

" _I understand Lord Vader."_

" _You have half a standard hour."_ With that the connection was cut.

* * *

Luke staggered back, his breath catching in his throat, tears building in his eyes. He closed his eyes preventing the tears from spilling. "No...No they wouldn't." Finally the tears broke out, sadness ran through him whilst anger swarmed his mind, he fell to his knees. The anger built up, he could no longer keep the wildness at bay. His mind went back to Leia, to Han, back to all his friend in the rebellion all those he trust, they had betrayed him.

He cursed himself, how could he have been so fullish? He had trusted Ben, he had lied, robbed him of a father. Yet he couldn't see that the rebellion were doing the same thing, convinced him that the Empire was evil, used him against his own father, against his grandfather as well. Now he could see that it was not the Empire that was evil, but the rebellion and the republic it sort to bring back. The tears died, sadness left his soul, replaced with only anger and the desire for revenge.

* * *

The two Sith watched the young Skywalker, as the truth sunk in when he realise what was right. Both father and son saw the light leave Luke, as the darkness engulfed the pureness, as good was turned evil and purity was burnt. The blonde haired boy seemed to darken as he drew in on the darkness that surrounded him like a soft blanket, the binders fell from his wrists, but he did not stand, instead he moved himself into a knelling position, one knee to the ground his hands resting on the other. "I pledge myself to your teachings, father and grandfather." The boy vowed a new harshness in his voice.

Palpatine smiled, the boy was finally his, this war was one step closer being won, and he would rule the new galaxy with his heirs by his side.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter. The future for Luke is uncertain, what will he become?**

 **PLEASE...PLEASE REVIEW**

 **RavenLu22...**


	5. Chapter 5- The Monster He Has Become

**It's been such a long time** **since** **I updated this story, thank you all for being so patient.**

 **Anyway it's here now so I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Monster He** **Has** **Become**

* * *

 _MAYBE ONE DAY_

 _YOU'LL SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME_

* * *

"You did what?!" Leia screeched whilst struggling against the hold of Han Solo. Her Anger was rising and fast, how dare she!

"I'm sorry Leia, it was necessary. Darth Vader had us surrounded, if I would have taken the necessary steps the alliance would have fallen." Mon replied keeping her distance from the princess who so wanted to punch her round the face.

"You traitor!" She bellowed, "Did you even feel guilty when you gave him up?" Mon didn't reply, "Well did you?" She asked again, slowly easing her struggle.

"Yes, it pained me to give up the location of commander. But you must understand that if we didn't we would have lost the war there and then."

"We've lost the war anyway. You have handed Luke over into the hands of the Sith, he didn't complete his training in the ways of the Jedi, they will try to turn him." She stopped struggling, her eyes widened, she felt a lump rise in her throat, "If Luke turns, the war is lost."

"We will always fight. Eventually, we will come out on top."

"Mon, listen to yourself, we are struggling as it is going up against one Sith, no doubt the Emperor is Sith as well, otherwise Vader would never kneel before him. If Luke turns there will be three Sith. Luke would end it all, he isn't old and crippled like the Emperor, half machine like Vader, he is young, strong. Once consumed by the darkness we will never be able to stop him."

"Then we better pray that Skywalker will be able to resist."

Han let go of Leia once it seemed that she wasn't going to kill Mon Mothma. "You better. If he turns you can thank yourself for the rebellions downfall." With that the princess turned and stormed off, Han shrugged and followed.

"How could she do that Han?" Leia questioned the smuggler.

"She thought that she was doing the right thing."

"Yeah, and the galaxy will pay."

"Oh come on princess, Luke's got out of these things before, if he can't get out by himself then we will just have to help him."

Leia sighed remembering that Han had only just returned, he didn't know the details of Luke's capture, all he knew was that Vader now had Luke. "Han, Luke's by himself on this one. We can't save him."

"Why not?" Han questioned.

"He's on Coruscant Han. He was sent there on a mission, then Mon gave up his location. It's very unlikely that he has been moved off world. They know that if he is kept there we can't rescue him."

"That is a problem. How do you propose we get him out then." He asked.

"We don't, he'll have to figure it out his own." She sighed, realizing that the chances that he would were slimmer than slim.

* * *

 **2 months later.**

For the past two months Luke Skywalker had been learning the ways of the Sith from his grandfather and father. He had grown stronger and more powerful, now as he stalked down the corridors of the Imperial Palace he was watched by wide weary eyes. His hair was wild, just like his nature, he was even more unpredictable than Lord Vader. The young man had been introduced to all that worked within the palace walls, but they had been warned that no one was allowed to know beyond these walls, that the grand reveal of the Empires best kept secret was to be revealed soon enough. For Luke Skywalker he knew that when he marched the corridors of the palace that that day was the day when he could take his rightful place beside the throne.

He headed towards the main entrance of the palace, outside a crowd had gathered to hear what the Empire had been keeping a secret from the galaxy. Finally, he came to two tall doors, he stopped dead in his tracks. He could here the crowd that stood beyond the doors, there must be hundreds, wait no, thousands of people, all cheering and chanting. His father and grandfather were already out there, his father had summoned him through their force bond and was now telling him to remain calm. Luke had no idea why he was so unsettled, was it because for the past few months he had been kept hidden from the galaxy, trapped in a palace? True, he did have company, the staff at the palace were always there, even so most would not indulge in a simple conversation due to **a)** the fact that he was the son of Lord Vader, and **B)** , the fact that he was the grandson of the Emperor.

When given the order by his father Luke took a step forward, like magic the doors letting the purest of light settle on his darkened soul. He stepped into the light, eyes flickering to adjust to it, so long had he spent in the dark, it had claimed him as he had claimed it for his own. Now he had found where he truly belong, where he stood in the galactic war.

Vader and Palpatine were stood side by side, they parted to let Luke through and as his face was shown to billions across the galaxy they cheered, they could be heard from their homes to taverns and here at the palace, their cry sounded loud like a wolf howl calling to the rest of the galaxy. In addition to these feelings you could feel the shock lingering within the planets, stretching between the stars like a fine line of twine. Luke Skywalker was the famous, before this moment, for being the number one most wanted man in the galaxy with a reward of over 1 billion credits for his capture alive. He was the one to blow up the Death Star, a notorious leader of the rebellion. Now he stood side by side with the men who had hunted him like prey across the galaxy, tearing worlds apart in the search of young Skywalker. _But why?_ Was the main question floating in everyone's mind, _why was the most wanted rebel, the man who swore to the destroy the Empire, now fighting for them at their leaders side?_

With the rise of the Emperor's hand the gathering fell as silent as the dead. "People of the Empire. The man stood before you," he gestured towards his grandson, " is no longer the rebel you once knew as Luke Skywalker, no this man before you is non other than the son of Lord Vader, and more over my grandson. He will now be know as Darth Lukco, second in line to the imperial throne." The crowd cheered, this was a day to mark history.

The Emperor turned and strode back indoors, seconds later Vader followed, then Luke tailed him. Luke and Vader easily caught up to the old man, Sidious turned to Luke, "Do you like your title, my grandson?" He asked.

"Yes, grandfather, thank you."

The emperor smiled and looked to the walls of the corridor the family was now parading down, "You no longer have to remain inside these walls, my child, your training is complete, anything that you need to be taught will be done so by your father." Palpatine paused and turned to Vader, "Although I don't believe that will be necessary."

"Yes father." Vader replied, Luke was still not used to hearing his father utter those words, but yet again it had been a change when he had begun calling Palpatine grandfather. Now he was second in line to the galactic throne, the third most powerful man in the galaxy, and he loved it. He bowed only to the two men who walked the corridor with him. Thinking about how much things have changed he thought back to his old friends and what they would make of what he had become, they would probably think him a monster, _they were most likely correct,_ but he didn't care, they had betrayed him and deserved everything coming their way.

"Now I believe is the time to move forward in the wars against them troublesome rebels, Lord Vader take your fleet and your son with you, I'm sure the information he hold will be crucial in changing the tide in this war. They have disturbed our plans for too long, it is time to bring peace to the galaxy once and for all."

"Yes father." Vader bowed and Luke did the same, Palpatine gave a small nod to the two men that would continue his legacy before turning away and continuing down the corridor the tapping of his cane fading as he melted away into the darkness.

By nightfall Luke stood in the bridge of his father's Super Star Destroyer looking out at the planet he had spent the last few months of his life on, where he had found where he truly belonged, his inheritance, most importantly who he was. He turned back to the men in the bridge, below the platform all busy at their computers, "Set a course for the forest moon of Endor, get the fleet ready, it's time to give some old friends a visit." He gave an evil smile before turning to look out the viewpoint as the stars faded into the streaks of hyperspace. They were all going to pay for their betrayal.

* * *

Han stared at the screen, his face a picture of pure and utter shock, everyone had been gathered into the conference room to hear what the Empire had to say. Now silence hung in the air, a pin could have been heard drop, nobody could quite believe what had just happened, _Luke's father was non other than_ _Lord Vader,_ yet there was more, _Vader's father was the Emperor making Luke the Emperor's_ _grandson._ His mind was close to exploding at that point, it almost did when Palpatine had told the galaxy that Luke was a Sith and was now Darth Lukco.

The screen had been paused on a close up image of Luke, you could see how much he had changed from a farm boy on Tatooine to a royal prince. He wore to tailored outfit, skin tight all in black, it was like what he wore but smarter and definitely more expensive. The high collar was trimmed with crimson silk, his hands covered by black gloves and black boots that went to his knees, a lightsaber hanging from his belt. Looking at his face you could see the most distinctive change, his hair was noticeably darker lingering on the borderline between brown and blonde, a complete change from the sand blonde hair that had been bleached by his home planet's twin suns. His face showed only the bare amount of emotion, but he was smiling, _the kid was_ _happy._ This shocked Han, how could the boy be happy. Then there was a another new feature, a scar than ran through his left eyebrow and down past his eye, _how had the kid got that?_ He wondered. However, the most clear change was his eyes, they seemed to have taken on a life of their own. No longer where they sky blue but now were golden yellow, crimson red fading out from the black and into the yellow creating a small section of orange. If you compared them to the ones of the Emperor you could see a distinct difference, unlike the Emperors bitter and harsh eyes, his seemed more soft and elegant, more beautiful than harsh, the Emperors consisted of a mostly pure yellow, however the colours in Luke's eyes seemed to dance, it was elegant but still radiated evil no matter how much beauty they held. The kid that stood there by the Emperor's side was a large leap from the Luke he had known.

He looked to Leia, she looked as if she was about to cry. Suddenly, she shot upright, "Prepare the fleet for attack, get as many transports ready, we need to leave." She commanded before abruptly leaving the room. Han followed her, "Leia!" He shouted, but she did not halt or even acknowledge that she had heard him. "Leia stop!" He yelled and he finally stopped.

Han caught up with her, "What's the matter he asked?" He asked, moments later regretting it, he knew exactly what was bothering her.

"When I see Mon I will personally kill her!" She spat out in pure fury.

Han had never seen her like this, she was like a completely different person, "Come on Leia you need to cool down."

"How can I?" She snapped, "Because of Mon Luke was captured, now he has turned, he has every reason to hate us. He has paid dearly for our mistakes. Now he will be on his way here, we should of moved base months ago, but we thought he dead. We have created Dark Lukco, no matter how much he looks like Luke, Luke Skywalker is dead and we face an even greater threat." She stated leaving back against the wall. Han moved to her and gave her a hug. "We failed him," She began to weep, and sank into Han's embrace, "We were his family his world and we betrayed him and fed him to the enemy. He will never forgive us and I'll never forget." She let the emotions pour out as tears ran like rivers down her cheeks.

Han let her cry, he thought about the words that she had spoken, they were all true, they had betrayed him, now he had fallen and arisen as evil, it was true what she said, Luke Skywalker was dead now only a monster remained...

* * *

 _BECAUSE TO YOU I AM MERELY A MONSTER_

 _AND IN THE END THAT'S ALL I EVER WAS_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review, what do you all think is going to happen in future chapter?...**

 **Ravenlu22...**


	6. Chapter 6- Fire and Blood

It's been a really long time since I updated, but recently I have had 11 MOC Exams in school plus art coursework on top of that. Even so the 6 week holidays are coming up soon so I will have more to write, hopefully I may even be able to finish this fanfic soon.

REVIEW FEEDBACK- For DawnDayrider I got the idea of Luke's Sith name by combining the the first 3 letters of his name with the first 2 letters of his greatest weakness (compassion- for others), henceforth I ended up with Darth Lukco.

Now here is Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

Fire and Blood

* * *

Luke stood on the bridge of his father's Star Destroyer, he had come to like this spot, from there he could gaze far into the distance into a world beyond his own. Only then at those moments could he forget all that had happened to him in short life, only then could he lose himself fully and be calm once again. Many a time he had stalked onto the bridge and found his father in the exact same spot, he was so much now becoming like his father. The big difference was his height, he was below Vader's shoulder at best, but he was still growing. He had taken up his father's trademark black, now he wore all black suit, much similar to the once that he had worn after changing from the clothes he had worn during training to be a Jedi. His stiff collar wrapped around his neck, as a luxurious silk cape hung over his shoulders and draped onto the steel floor behind, the hood falling down his back.

He wondered what Master Yoda would think of him now, it had been so long since he had left that swamp planet and promised the little green alien and Ben's ghost that he would return. He almost laughed, things had turned out very differently, he wondered now if Yoda was even alive but that would have to wait for another day once he ha exterminated these troublesome rebels, they would all pay for their betrayal friend or not.

He heard the doors to the bridge swoosh open, the clicking of boots over metal that grew louder as his father stalked towards him. He did not need to hear his father's respirator or the clicking of his boots to know that his father was here, it was one of the benefits of being one of the last force users in the galaxy. He turned when his father was close enough, he knelt down, "Father" he acknowledged.

"Son" his father replied, a small gesture of the black glove motioned him to rise.

Admiral Piett came up behind them, "My Lords we are coming up on the forest moon of Endor"

"Very good Piett pull us out of hyperspace." Vader instructed and the admiral quickly walked away not wanting to be in the presence of two of the most dangerous men in the galaxy.

Both father and son turned back to the large window as the streaks of hyperspace turned into solid specks of light. A green moon came into view, there was no time to waste, the longer they waited the more time the rebels had to escape. "Send out the troops, get the fighter's out prepare to meet heavy resistance!" He ordered turning his head slightly. There was an chorus of "Yes my Lord" as the men prepared for battle.

Vader turned to is son, "We will be takin a shuttle down to the surface with the troops and will deal with the rebels personally."

"Yes father" Luke replied. Vader's mask turned slightly towards his son.

"Something is troubling you?" He said more as a statement than a question, it was obvious that Luke was troubled by his thoughts, but Vader could not see his thoughts.

Luke sighed, "It feels like it's been forever, yet it's only been just over 2 months, everything has changed and it all changed suddenly. Now here I am, on the bridge of a super star destroyer with my father who I thought dead my whole life, just about to be engaged in a battle against my fri..." He stopped himself suddenly his face turning darker and colder, the dark aroura in the force intensifying around him, "No, they are not my friends!" He growled. "They betrayed me...lied to me..." His hands gripped the metal rail in front and he lent over, Cyber yellow eyes reflected of the polished window, crimson fames danced within to the music of his anger, "...and they will pay, dearly, in fire and blood!" The flames exploded as he turned suddenly marching off the bridge leaving his father watching from the window.

Under his jet black mask Vader smiled, his son was powerful his anger burned, he was the perfect Sith. He wasn't crippled or old, but young and powerful, and fought with a cause and would put his personal feelings beside to reach his goal, to regain peace in the galaxy.

Vader shook the thoughts aside and followed his son down to the hander bay.

* * *

"Attack! Attack!" There was an fury of panic as men raced around the base, wall were lit up in crimson light which made the base look like hell itself as flashing lights and serene popped up around the base. Leia was sat in the main control room, this was where most of the rebel leaders gathered during a crisis. As Leia entered she felt the absence of one person, a feeling that she felt every time she walked into the room.

Even though it had been over two months since Luke had been captured by the Empire, she still missed him very much. Now she felt his absence even more so knowing that he was on the opposite side of the galactic war, fighting for what he felt was wright when just several months ago he had fought strongly against it.

Endor was the main base but after the evens that resulted in Mon Mothma giving up Luke's location to the empire, all the leaders of the resistance agreed that the leaders would be split up onto different bases around the galaxy. Here on this base was Mon Mothma, she looked calm and centred but Leia knew deep under the formalities she knew that she was scared.

"Get the fighters into the sky!" She ordered a man.

The man turned round and faced her, the look on his face said everything, "They can't get into the air, all guns have been set of the landing pad doors, as soon as one craft is even visible beyond the doors they will be shot down instantly."

Mon Mothma let her mask slip, only for a few seconds, but it was enough for Leia to see that she was stressed out. There was a look of panic in her eyes just before the mask was placed back on.

"Mon Mothma!" Another man shouted from the opposite side of the room, suddenly he was in front of Mothma with a data pad in his hand.

"What is it?" Mon questioned.

"There are reports of several troop carriers approaching planet side..." The man quietened, there was obvious more to what he had to say. A stern look from the all woman before he encouraged him to carry on. "It also appears that Darth Vader's shuttle is amongst them."

"Thank you. " Mon praised and the man turned heel and returned to his duties.

Leia almost raced over to her superior, "Darth Vader is coming here?" She asked even though she knew it was true.

"Indeed he is." Mon replied with a nod of her head.

"Do you think that he'll be here." Leia questioned.

"It's most likely. This is our most secure base, he was probably the one who told them it was here," At that moment they hadn't realised that Han had walked up right next to them, although he was quite unmissable with the walking carpet behind him.

"Who told who about what?" He questioned startling the two almost.

"Darth Vader' shuttle is making it's way here. We believe that Luke may be with him."

Chewwie let out a growl, "I know, we all miss him Chewwie." Han comforted the Wookie.

"Even so I have to question how much of Luke Skywalker is left in the new Darth Lukco." Mon stated.

"Well you were the one who handed him over to the Empire!" Leia snapped. Silence hung in the room for several moments.

Mon sighed, "I know..." She began "...and I wish there had been any other way. Believe me when I say if there was another was I would have taken it."

The suffocating tension in the room began to cease as Leia's temper began to cool.

All of a sudden the tension was forget as mena nd women around screens jumped into action. "Imperial shuttles have just touched down on planet side. There are 10, no wait 20 shuttles unloading soldiers." A woman informed.

"Get every man and woman out there. Even the pilots will have to fight. Try and get some people out and to safety especially those who can not fight. What ever happens we will not go down without a fight. Long Live the Republic!" She chanted.

* * *

Stupid rebels, do they really think that they will best us. Luke thought to himself as he and his father walked down the ramp of the shuttle into a scene of war and terror. As quick as a flash he activated his crimson lightsaber just in time to deflect the stray blaster bolt that would most likely of hit him otherwise.

There was a look of pure fear on the rebels faces as he set foot onto ground. He recognised most of them and he was sure that hey would recognise him although he had changed so much. Now he wore a trench coat like jacket, solid black with red metallic lines down the seems which shined as blaster bolts exploded.

It was clear to see who was winning, the number of rebel uniforms that laid smoking on the ground vastly outnumbered those in white. Some laid wounded, desperately trying to crawl away from the deadly battle zone, only to be stopped by a burning blaster bolt in the back stopping them in their tracks.

Small and large fires crackled, dotted around the muddied ground, grenades were exploding left, right and centre. Clouds of smoke slowly crept over the men as the fires grew to the trees and the flames grew taller and taller and taller.

"They are foolish to fight father." He told Vader. "I will bring them to their knees."

Vader's mask swept over the battle field watching as troopers fell to the ground dead or wounded as more rebels also met the same fate, but it was slow. The rebels appeared like cockroaches who had crawled out of the wood work. "It seems that your so called friends are not here. Maybe you should go find them."

"Yes father," Luke replied pulling up his hood, "I will bring them to you." He promised before slipping into the shadows. Leaving his father on the battle field.

Vader watched as his son passed through the enemy forces, using the trees as cover, perfectly undetected. Vader then ignited his won blade and went to battle knowing that his son would not disappoint his promise.

* * *

Luke made his way easily into the main building, using a mind trick here and there to get past the swarm of rebel vermin. Finally he came to the room where the force indicated that his ex friends were. He used the force to open the door and slipped inside, and into the shadows,

* * *

"Out forces are heavily outnumbered." A man shouted from his desk.

"By how many?" Mon questioned.

"At least 5 to 1. We are dropping like flies with the arrival of Lord Vader." The man replied.

"And Luke?" Leia asked straightening up.

"There was a sighting of him when Vader exited his shuttle but that was about 15 minutes ago and there has been no report since then."

Han cursed, "he was sneaky before becoming a Sith, he could get in and out of almost anywhere without being detected. Imagine where he could get to now."

"I agree," Mon replied.

"Mon Mothma," A woman with brown hair tied back into a pony tail walked up to her, "Admiral Ackbar has requested that you must evacuate immediately. He has reported attacks on smaller bases a quite frankly says that the rebellion can not withstand any more critical losses."

Mon considered it for a moment, "Very well, send out a retreat order, tell the troops to find any means if getting off planet and meet at the base on Tatooine."

The woman went and delivered the message. A comlink buzzed, Leia answered it. "Commander," she stated as a man came into view.

"Princess Leia, is the order for a retreat correct. I just... it seems out of place." The commander replied.

"Yes it is correct. A retreat has been ordered." She was just about to cut the link when she asked, "Has there been any resent sightings of Luke Skywalker on the front lines?"

"No, not recently. Why?" The man replied.

"Oh... nothing. Just pull back." She cut the call. Turning around she studied the dozen or so screens on the wall displaying different cameras around the base. A quick scan produced nothing.

"Where is he?" She asked herself turning just in time to see a cloaked figure emerge from the shadows.

"I'm here." It spoke.

* * *

So that ties off chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed.

PLEASE REVIEW.

RavenLu22...


	7. Chapter 7- Stopping Time

**Thank you for all the reviews. I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger and knee deep in tension.**

 **Now here comes chapter 7,**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Stopping Time**

* * *

Previously...

 _"Where is he?" She asked herself turning just in time to see a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows._

 _"I'm here" It spoke._

* * *

Now

"Luke?" Leia questioned, this shadow figure looked nothing like the Luke she remembered, the Luke she loved. Instead of the soft loving features and comforting eyes, his skin was harsh and cold, the scar running through his face giving him his dangerous edge. From under the light shadow of the hood the deadliest feature he had was his yellow eyes which flickered like the flames of hell itself.

"No" he replied, "Luke Skywalker is dead." The shadow simply stated, "Darth Lukco is all that remains." His voice was as cold and hard as ice, sending shivers down Leia's spine. A tear appeared in her eyes.

"No. Luke," She almost sobbed taking a step closer to him raising her hand to his face, only to result in him taking a step back. More tears appeared in her eyes as her hand slowly lowered to her side, "No...Luke it isn't true." The princess said in between sobs, "We are your frie..." She stopped dead as his eyes sparked blood red flames causing her to step back, suddenly afraid.

"You have no right to use that word with me! I am anything but your friend, you lost that right a long time ago. When you, and your pitiful rebellion sent me to my doom knowing what I would become," He stepped closer causing Leia to take another step back, "Know that it could quite well of been my death. It almost was."

"Luke we're so sor..." Yet again she had no time to finish her words before he spoke again.

"I have no time, nor patience, for your feeble excuses and your apologies. I'm here with one goal, to put an end to this galactic war and bring peace to the galaxy." He raised his gloved hand to Leia pointing his finger at her. "And you princess, will no longer get in my way."

"Luke...You're breaking my heart." Leia pleaded.

"Silence!" The Sith bellowed causing a micro earthquake to cross the room.

Leia suddenly realised that her pleading would not work on her old friend, his soft silk heart had become as dark as the shadow that he was. Straightening up she ceased crying and stared straight into the demons eyes.

"You are under arrest for treason against the throne. You will receive a fair trial in court." Lukco had had enough and turned to leave. Imperial troops poured in.

"No." He heard from behind, he spun on his heals.

"What did you just say?" He asked very well knowing that she knew that she was beaten.

"No," She repeated, "We will rather fight and die than face your 'fair trial' before your leaders."

In the room there was a burst of activity as rebels fumbled for their weapons, drawing and aiming them on Luke seconds later. However the Sith had already seen it, he almost sighed in annoyance when he left the room leaving his troops with one simple order, "Secure them, transport them to the star destroyer. Place the princess and her friends in the highest security cell, I will see to them when I have time."

As he walked through the door he smiled when he heard gasps as the rebels found that they could not shoot their target before he escaped and that they were glued in place, frozen in time.

* * *

"Did you catch the leaders?" Darth Vader asked his son.

"Yes father, the princess Leia was amongst them. She was distort." Luke explained to his father as they walked through the defeated rebel base towards the hanger bay where their shuttles had been moved.

"Do you feel anything towards her?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Only pity and anger. She is my enemy, is she not?"

"Yes she is." Vader replied, "Where do you suggest we head next?"

"As much as we hate that hell forbidden planet, we must return to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Vader pondered. "May I ask why."

"It appears father that any rebels that escaped were to meet with the rest of the rebel fleet at the base on Tatooine, one that I did not know about. As soon as we are finished here we set course for the planet, the arrangements have already been made."

"Very good son." Vader reached out and ruffled his sons hair much to the young man's annoyance.

"Dad..." He wined straightening his hair with his flesh hand. "For the Dark Lord of the Sith, second in command in the galaxy, you sure do act like a big kid." Luke laughed, shoving his father with all his strength but only managing to cause him to stumble slightly. They both chuckled as they entered the hanger bay.

Over the past two months they had become very close, and their bond had grown even stronger. There had been stories of a cocky funny Anakin Skywalker, now even as a Sith Vader still carried them same characterises as his former self. It was funny seeing the crews faces as Sith and son joked with each other, it was so uncharacterised for a Sith to joke and have fun, but with the Jedi near extinction the old times and rituals were falling away.

Father and Son entered their personal shuttle, Luke was just in time to catch a glimpse of Leia being led into one of the other prisoner transports, he gave her a cold grin as she returned a scowl. He took his seat next to his father in the co-pilot seat then began the before flight procedures. Within seconds the craft was hovering above the ground before darting off out of the hanger bay, they accelerated climbing higher and higher into the cloudy blue sky. Soon the atmosphere began to fade away as they tore through the final barrier between it and the never ending void of space. The sight of the bright stars hundreds of light years away made Luke relax, he had a fond love for space ever since he had left Tatooine as a 19 year old boy. They came up on the Executor. Gently they land the ship down in the docking bay.

There was a hiss as the ramp lowered and the two Sith walked down and onto the cold steel. "We should report to the emperor, he will be pleased with the results of the mission." Vader stated, Luke was only part listening, for he had spotted one of the prisoner transports docking at the over side of the hanger, the prisoners were being unloaded. He spotted Leia with Han and Chewbacca. Something seemed different about her, curious he reached out with the force. Met with a fury of light he recoiled slightly, something defiantly wasn't right, pushing on through the thick light he found her mind, when he tried to enter he found it locked. There eyes met.

He gave her another cold smile and followed his father out of the hanger. "The princess, she is strong in the force." Luke said as he caught up with his father and they were walking side by side. '

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes father, I am positive. She radiates light, I can't enter her mind either, her shields are strong." Luke reported as they headed down one of the many corridors aboard the ship.

"Very intriguing." The Sith mused. "First we must contact the Emperor informing him that our return to Coruscant will be delayed and reasons why. I believe he will be very pleased with the fact that we have two important rebel leaders locked safely in the cells and are now heading to the base of another."

* * *

Palpatine was indeed impressed with the fact that they had managed to capture the Princess and the elusive Mon Mothma, something they hadn't managed to achieve, till ow, in a galactic war which had been trudging on for more than two decades. Both Vader and the Emperor had agreed that it was all thanks to Luke, and it was, without Luke they would not have know the base location, the right time to exit hyperspace along with the bases weak points.

"Although I am disappointed to hear of the delayed return, I expect a detention centre full of the rebels that survive." The Emperor was about to cut the connection when he added, " Oh and Vader, do try to bring them back alive, it would be no fun to execute an already dead rebel or not to at all if the past is anything to go by." The Sith laughed.

Vader chuckled, "I will do Father." It was true that in the past he hadn't had much luck in holding onto important prisoners, but with Luke by his side he could feel the tide of war turning back in their favour.

"Luke, make sure he does." The old man added.

"I will make sure of it Grandfather. There will be a detention bay with so many rebels that you won't know who to execute first." Luke promised, a cheeky youthful grin playing across his face as he looked to his father.

"Then I leave it in your capable hands grandson." He finished before the connection was cut.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, that was before Luke cut straight through it, "Come on, I'm hungry." He said making for the exit, "Let's get some food."

"You know that I can't eat solid food in public right?" Vader stated as he began to follow his energetic son.

"Tough, you'll just have to watch me eat then." Luke laughed practically bouncing down the corridor on his way to the dinner hall where all the high rank imperials ate.

"That's just cruel." Vader smirked, smiling behind his mask.

"Not my problem." He heard but Luke was already out of sight.

* * *

Both Sith's, father and son, sat at a table in the grand hall. Luke loved these moments, the moments when he and Vader could be like a real father and son. They were rare at the best of times, and near extinction at the worst. At these moments the personality of anakin shone through the mask and armour and engulfed Luke.

He forgot totally that Leia and the others where locked in the cells far bellow them, he didn't care either which was, if they were dead or locked away. They would pay either way for tearing him away from his father and leaving him to grow up in the middle of nowhere thinking that his father was dead.

He decided then that he would take a trip down to the detention cell before they reached Tatooine .

* * *

The metal door glided open leading into Leia's cell. It was an estimated 30 minutes till they were due to exit hyperspace above Tatooine. It was just enough time so that if somethings got complicated then he could simply leave, but not before telling her that her precious rebellion was soon to be crushed.

Darth Lukco slipped into the cell. On the opposite side of the small squared room, sat on the ledge that came out of the wall was Leia along with her love Han. Immediately Han rose to his feet and put himself between the Sith and the princess.

"What are you doing here, Luke?" He questioned the man that he had once called a friend.

"That is not my name, Solo, it's Darth Lukco and you will refer to me by it or my lord. Is that understood?" Lukco snapped.

Han's shoulders dropped and he sighed, "What happened to you?" He asked, "You've become like them." He sated, a saddened look on his face.

"I had no choice," Lukco simply stated.

Leia stood up and went to Han's side. "You are the one who chose that path, Luke." She reminded him.

"I had no choice after you betrayed me and sent me here!" The Sith hissed.

"You have not simply come here to talk about the past. What is this really about?" Han inquired.

"I have come to inform you that we are about to exit hyperspace." He explained.

"And you came all the way down here to tell us that?"

"I thought that you might like to know that we are coming out over Tatooine." Lukco replied.

Han's and Leia's faces dropped, "You son of a..." Han snapped.

"Han calm down," Leia comforted him, tears welled into her eyes as she returned her gaze to Luke, "How could you do this? We were your friends."

"You are correct. You _were_ my friends he acknowledged, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Han and Leia sat together in the cell comforting each. Her eyes were red from crying, as Han stared blankly at the wall ahead. "We turned him into that." Han mumbled.

"Don't say that. He had the choice and he chose this path. He chose to do this to himself."

"Have you seen him?" Han spoke turning to look her right in he eyes, "He's broken and scared, the life that we sentenced him to. The kid didn't have a chance, he did not chose to become what he is now. It was forced upon him." He said sadly.

"We couldn't have done anything more and you know that." Leia tried to comfort him, but she knew deep down herself that more could be done, but she had to stop him from wallowing in his own self pity. Their situation was bad enough.

"I fear that the rebellion will not be able to cope." Han stated.

Once again the cell deep within the heart of the Executor fell silent as the galaxy face the ultimate turning point.

* * *

Darth Lukco stood before the large window on the bridge of his father's super star destroyer, the man himself stood by his side. They had just come out of hyperspace, the giant desert planet took up most of the view point.

This was the one place in the whole galaxy which both of them never wanted to return to. Tatooine held painful memories for both, that was probably the reason why the rebellion had set a base up on the hellish planet. Both Sith's had grown up on the ball of dust, both had been taken away by the Jedi to be used against the Sith.

"Let's get this over and done with." Luke insisted. "The sooner we are away from this place the better."

"Agreed" Vader rumbled, before turning to his crew. "Get as many ships out as possible. Crete a barrier so that they can not enter hyperspace." He barked before turning to the man that was stood by them, "Admiral, prepare my shuttle." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." The man uttered giving a small bow before rushing away to for fill his orders.

"Come." Vader began his walk down the bridge to the elevator, Luke instantly fell behind him. As they made their way through the maze of steal corridors they pasted squads of Stormtroopers that were rushing about, they did not stop and bow to their lord for with any hope this was the last major battle against the rebels, and they could no afford to be running behind.

Within minutes they were at the hanger bay, the modified shuttle waiting for them. Vader went in first taking the pilot seat as Luke took the co-pilot seat. They began the pre-flight procedures, there was a hum as the engine started up and the ship began to hover before shooting out of the bay heading for planet side.

* * *

It was several hours later when he battle was finally over. The Empire had come out victorious, however many men were lost on both sides. Even so as Darth Vader's personal shuttle landed in the hanger, several prisoner transports were docking beside them, all of them were full.

Darth Lukco limped down the ramp of the shuttle behind his father. His left hand was clutched to his right shoulder where a blaster bolt had hit him, his left leg was lame where another bolt had grazed it. Nothing that wouldn't heal. As soon as he and Vader had set foot onto the dusty planes it had not been Vader who had been the target but it was him instead. He was marked as a betrayer throughout the rebellion, which wasn't wrong, but they had not heard of how their trusted leaders had betrayed him.

Non of them could stand up to him, even though they had got some shots in most of them had ended up injured and captured, or even dead many by their own shots. Admiral Ackbar had been successfully captured and was being escorted by a squadron of troops. Upon arrival Vader had barked out orders for the crew to set course for Coruscant. As he made his way from the hanger bay to the med centre to get some bacta patches for his wounds his father went to report to the Emperor and to inform the rest of the fleets about the locations of the smaller bases which they were not needed to extinguish.

At last the galactic war which had waged on for over two decades was almost over.

Almost. There was a few more things that needed to be cleaned up before galactic peace could be declared.

* * *

It was a uneventful journey from the outer rim world to the centre of the galaxy, for the 22 days the journey had taken them so far, Luke had spent them training with his father. His skills and power were still growing, a foetus just waiting to be explored. There were no limits so far as to what he could achieve, only the boundaries that his mind created itself, even now with the help of his father and grandfather he was braking these.

There was only 1 hour till they were due to leave hyperspace above Imperial Centre. Luke was sat in the mess hall eating his early morning breakfast, it was 5:34am in standard hours and they were due to meet the Emperor at 7:10am. He yawned as he pushed his food lazily around the plate with his fork, it was defiantly not the behaviour expected from an Imperial prince but at this time in the morning he did not care. For the past few days his duties aboard ship had been thinly spread, despite training he had nothing else really to do, so he had decided that he would sleep in, sometime till 10, or maybe 11 if he was going to push his luck with his father. Now he was reaping the consequences.

Luke did not realise that the Sith Lord had entered the hall till a shadow was casting over him and he could feel his father's mood radiating through the force, it wasn't a good one. "There's an hour left till we exit hyperspace and just less than two hours till we are due to meet the Emperor." Vader snapped.

Luke sleepily looked up to his father is head resting on his hand, "Yeah, what about it?" He groaned.

"What do you mean, _what about it?_ The problem is that it unacceptable behaviour from an Imperial Prince let alone a Sith Lord." He scolded.

"I'll get straightened up after I have finished what I am doing here. It's Just after 5:30 in the morning, I'm tired."

"Maybe that is your own fault for staying up late 'parting' with a group of wild troopers." Vader suggested and Luke's face went white.

"You.. know about that?" Luke stuttered.

"This is my ship and you are my son, I make it my business to know." Vader stated, "I expect you ready in 20 minutes in the bridge. Don't be late." He ordered before turning and walking out of the room.

The young Sith huffed before slamming his head causing the cutlery to rise into the air slightly. Groaning as he stood he pushed his seat from the table and walked past a few officers who gave him confused looks. "Sith father's, they can be so annoying sometimes." He joked as he left the room.

After cleaning himself up and dressing Luke met his father exactly 20 minutes later, he strode up to the viewing window and stood beside Vader. "Thanks to you I am still hungry." He muttered.

"That is your own fault, you should have got up earlier and you would have had time to eat."

"You're kidding it was just after 5 when I got there, is that not earlier enough." Luke moaned.

"This ship doesn't sleep, you'll have to get used to that fact. One day you will own one yourself."

"Yes well not all of us are half machine, like you." Luke joked.

"Mediated then." Vader suggested.

"Nah thanks, I think I will stay with just plain sleeping." Luke retorted. "Anyway," he continued, "what was the reason you asked me here?" He inquired.

"I believe that before we leave you should go visit your friend's down in the detention centre."

Luke just looked at him with an unamused look painted across his face, "For a start they are no longer my friends, secondly I believe that we have already said what is needed to be said between us."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Then I'll just have to be the one to tell them that their rebellion has been crushed and that we are just about to exit hyperspace." Vader taunted, knowing that his son would like to do that himself.

"What you haven't told them?"

"No. For the last 22 days we have kept they drugged slightly, it was to make sure that they did not escape. They have had no contact with any person outside their cell, only those who brought them food and water entered the cell. Now I feel it is the time to tell them." Vader explained.

"Fine I'll tell them."

"I thought you had nothing to say to them?" Vader quoted.

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't have anything to say to them, now I do." I'll meet you in the hanger in 30 minutes once we leave hyperspace." He stated before turning and leaving the bridge.

* * *

With a hiss the cell door opened and Darth Lukco stepped into the cell, here with them he was a cold hearted Sith, he was like this in public as well and sometimes with his grandfather, but when he was in private with his father or when he was on board the executor with the crew he was a much happier person. So was his father.

The door closed behind him as he looked upon the two prisoners. They weren't looking as well as they had last time he had seen them, but they were in well health, he'd seen and experienced much worse.

"What do you want this time?" Han questioned him, when he didn't answer he added "...my lord" mockingly.

"I have merely come to inform you that your base on Tatooine has been destroyed, Admiral Ackbar as been captured and is currently in the cell neighbouring this one with Mon Mothma, others have either been captured or killed." He said coldly and unfazed.

"Is that all?" Leia questioned.

"Also I wish to inform you that we are coming out of hyperspace above Coruscant in 20 minutes."

"What?" Han snapped, "That means we have been locked in here..." He rolled his eyes up and counted mentally.

"22 days and nearly 14 hours." Luke finished for him

"Seriously? It feels like much less."

"Well that happens when you are drugged." Luke shrugged.

"You drugged us?!" Han fumed.

"It was necessary, we could not have you escaping now, could we?"

"Do you know what is to happen to us Luke?" Leia asked, she realised her mistake, "Lukco" She corrected.

"I do not." He answered, "Me and my father are due to meet the emperor upon arrival on planet side, he will decide what your fate is. I presume it will be death, probably a public execution for high ranking rebels such as yourself." He explained.

The room fell silent, "I believe that I need to leave." He spoke and left the cell leaving the two people he once called friends to contemplate their future's.

* * *

Vader and Luke knelled before the throne of the Emperor, "Rise" He commanded and both men rose, "I must congratulate you both," the old man praised. "At last the rebellion has been crushed, I have just had news that the last base has just been destroyed."

"What is to be done now, grandfather?" Lukco asked.

"Ah my dear child, we celebrate of course, it's not everyday that a two decade long galactic war comes to an end."

"What do you suggest we do to celebrate, father?"

"We shall hold a public execution, tonight, of the leaders of the rebellion. No expenses will be spared. We shall call it Galactic Freedom Day."

"It will be done." Both younger Sith said in unison before giving a slight bow and leaving.

* * *

The night slowly rolled around, as the Emperor had requested no expense had been spared. Thousands gathered before the palace entrance to watch their enemy die. The entrance had been lavishly decorated and looked like a polished jewel in the crown of the galaxy.

All three generations sat upon thrones that were perched on the stage. Stood before them were five main leaders of the rebellion: Admiral Ackbar, Mon Motma, Leia, Han and Chewbacca. They were all bound, but they all stood proud and tall staring deeply into the crowd.

"Let's begin with the Admiral, shall we." The emperor stated. A storm trooper pushed the man forward with the nose of his gun, "State your name" the white cladded man ordered.

"My name is Admiral Ackbar, and I am the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance Fleet. I strive in restoring..." The gun to the back of his head stopped him and he fell lifeless to the floor as the blaster shot rang out into the audience. The body was dragged away by another two troopers leaving a smear of blood on the flood as the first trooper move onto Mon Motham. "State your name." The trooper repeated.

The woman gulped, "My name is Mon Mothma, and I am one of the founding members of the rebel alliance."

"And are you ready to face justice for your crimes?" Palpatine inquired.

"I have committed no crime." She managed to say just before another shot rang out at the nod of the Emperor.

"Ah now we move onto the three stars of the show. The three rebels that have so far caused way too much trouble, these three my grandson once called friends." He explained turning to Luke, but the youth's gaze was fixed upon the three that stood with their backs to them, so he continued, "But they betrayed him and he saw the truth in the lies that they had fed him for so long." He mused, "Let's say ladies first."

"State your name." The trooper repeated again.

Leia showed no fear or weakness as she spoke, "My name was Leia Organa, now I know that that was false. My real name is..." The tension rose, Palpatine lent forward, the situation peaking his interest. "My real name is..." She sighed, "is Leia Skywalker," there were gasps from around the audience, Luke immediately stood up from the throne.

"This is impossible" he whispered.

"My father's name was Anakin Skywalker, my mother Padmé Amidala." Luke cursed under his breath at her words.

All time stopped.

* * *

 **This has been my longest chapter, probably not the best, but defiantly the longest.**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, so I hope you liked it.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Ravenlu22...**


	8. Chapter 8- Games

_**I had a rough idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter and for the rest of the story, but thanks to** Star Lord's _**review I came up with the way I was going to fit all the little pieces together to make my story, so thank you.**

 **I enjoy reading your reviews, so please carry on reviewing.**

 **Now here is Chapter 8...**

 **Let the Games begin...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Games**

* * *

 _I DO VERY BAD THINGS,_

 _AND I DO THEM WELL._

* * *

 _Previously on Trapped on Imperial Centre_

 _"This is impossible" he whispered._

 _"My father's name was Anakin Skywalker, my mother Padmé Amidala." Luke cursed under his breath at her words._

 _All time stopped._

Now

The galaxy stood in silence at one woman's words, the prince of the galaxy, the third most powerful, was dragged into a shattered world where everything came crashing down. This woman, they were just about to execute her, they were just about to execute their sister, daughter and granddaughter.

Their gazes locked, Luke reached out with the force, her shields were strong but not strong enough to block him out, he cut through the shields searching through her thoughts and memories. _Who had told her this information?_ Whilst on his search e found that it was indeed true that they were twins. He flew past memories of the alliance, the memories of her and him, the ones she had put to the front of her mind knowing that her shield were not strong enough, so that when he did break through he was bombarded by the memories of a past life. But Darth Lukco did not feel the regret, only anger at the current situation, using his emotions he pushed the insignificant memories away and dug deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

He came to the last fire wall, carefully he slipped inside, if he broke though this wall her mind would be permanently damaged, he did no want that. Quickly he searched through the memorise, then he found them. Memories of landing in a swamp planet, memories of...Yoda.

Luke pulled out of her mind, opening his eyes he saw Leia, her eyes transfixed on him, but despite the brutal attack she looked slightly dazed, but other than that her face betrayed no emotions. "Shut off the camera's" He shouted, once he was satisfied that this was done he continued, "So Yoda is the one who trained you, the one who told you." He inquired but he knew that it was true.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Who told you of Master Yoda's location, sister?" His words fell like a hiss off his tongue.

"Obi-Wan told me." Leia answered, she was willing to give up the information, it cost her nothing. He would only find out in the end run anyway.

"Obi-Wan?" Luke mused. "So he appeared to you through the force then."

"He did, he came to me once we found out that you had fallen. He was as shocked as the rest of us that you had travelled down the dark path Luke."

"Darth Lukco has not fallen, daughter." Vader corrected, "He has merely rises from the old and feeble ways of the Jedi."

Leia laughed, "You know, I almost jumped off a cliff when Yoda told me that me and Luke were twins, I did not mind that Luke was my brother, no..." She crossed her arms like she was amused by the situation. "No I was horrified that I had a monster for a father," She turned to the Emperor, "and a tyrant for a grandfather."

"Child, you have been easily influenced by the Jedi's lies about the Old Republic. Soon you will see the truth that your brother has come to seen." The Emperor predicted.

"Luke did not see this, he did not choose this, you forced it upon him." Leia pointed her finger at both of them, "You forced this upon your own flesh and blood."

"That is where you are wrong Leia." Luke stated, "This was not forced upon me, I chose this life, they merely had to do what was necessary to free my from the bounds the Jedi and the Rebellion tied around me. I saw the truth, soon you will too." He turned to a group of stormtroopers, "Take them to the cells, if they escape or lives will be forfeit." He ordered them, his words dripping with anger.

The white clad solider saluted, two troopers grabbed each prisoner and escorted them off stage. When Luke turned around his father and grandfather were already leaving the stage and were entering the palace. He quickly caught up with them.

"Well that was unexpected." Palpatine addressed them.

"The princess never made anything easy, not even her own death." Luke declared.

"So you still propose that she is executed?" Vader questioned, his mask turning slightly in Luke's direction, but they carried on walking behind the slow pace of the Emperor, the tapping of cane on polished marble floor was all that could be heard down the silent corridor.

"Yes, that is unless she accepts my offer."

"And offer now. Interesting. Being to play games with your prey, grandson?"

"I learnt from the best." He replied, a grin playing over his face. The Emperor stopped and turned, Luke could see the smiled on his face, but as soon as it came it left, and he turned and carried on walking.

When they reached the end of the corridor they trio stopped. "I'm going to head down to the detention centre, I'd rather not give them time to mule over what's going to happen." Luke stated.

"Very well son. I will see you later." Luke nodded and headed down the left corridor whilst the Emperor and Vader headed down the left.

"He has come far in the last two months." Palpatine observed.

"Indeed he has, he learns quickly." Vader agreed. "He's beginning to take after you."

"Oh is that so, my son." Palpatine laughed.

"He's playing the game's like you do. Making deals. Using ways to get what he wants. He is very cunning."

"But he also takes after you. He's very skill full with a lighsaber, unlike me who hardly uses a lightsaber unless unavoidable. He also likes flying and is very talented at it, just like you."

"It seems that he got the best of both of us." Vader joked as they made their way to the private wing of the temple.

* * *

When Luke reached the detention centre the guards were just leaving a cell, the doors swooshing close just as he stepped foot out of the lift.

"Have they put in the same cell." He asked as he walked up to the main desk.

"The princess and the smuggler have been put in the same cell, but the wookie had to be separated and putt into a cell by himself, my lord." The officer replied.

"Thank you." He praised before heading to the cell where he had seen the stormtroopers leave.

"Would you like us to come in with you, my lord?" One of the guards who was guarding the cell asked.

"No, that will not be necessary." With a nod of one of the guards head he put in the code to open the cell and the door smoothly opened, Luke stepped inside.

Inside both of the prisoners were sat on the seat on the other side of the room. Unlike previous times when he had visited them they did not seem worried or confused, instead they looked calm and collected.

"Hello Luke." She greeted him.

Luke shot her a glare "You know my name, use it. Or refer to me by my lord."

"Sorry your highness." Han spat.

"Only the Emperor is addressed as your highness." Luke corrected.

"How about young prince?" Han laughed, it seemed that he was hell bent on annoying Luke, _or was he trying to make him laugh?_ It didn't matter neither would work.

"I'm sure that, Darth Lukco..." She shot Luke an unamused glance, "Did not come here to discuses what we should call him." Leia looked him straight in the eye, no fear was shown by either, "So what is it that you want, brother?"

"I propose an offer." Luke informed them.

"An offer?" Leia laughed. "Go on then what do you have to offer me?" She asked, for both of them, from the look off Han's face he was as curious as she was.

There was several seconds of silence-

"Your life." He simply offered.

Both prisoners were expecting that, so in turn were not fazed by the possibility of death, they had faced it took many times to be suddenly afraid of it now. "At what price." She demanded.

"Your word is all the Emperor will request," He looked over to Han, "the same goes for your faïence." Leia immediately moved her hand to cover the ring on her finger. She was quick to change the subject.

"Our word on what?" She questioned.

"Your loyalty." Luke simply said.

Leia laughed in disbelief, "What is in it for us if we swear our loyalty upon the Empire?"

Luke crossed his arms and lent back against the wall, totally at ease knowing that he held the cards in this game, "Well apart from your life, of course. Their is the matter that in time once you have earned his trust there may be a spot for you on his council."

Leia looked to Han, then back to her brother, "May I have some time to think about this first?" She requested.

"No." Luke replied.

"What do you mean no?" Han snapped.

"I need the answer right now. Is it to be your word, or your death? Think quickly princess, I am not a patient person, nor is the Emperor."

Leia stood up and approached Luke, "What happened to you?" She tried.

Luke looked to his side, avoiding eye contact with his sister, he didn't reply he merely sighed. He hated it when people from his past brought up the past with them.

"Luke look at me!" She pleaded, Luke returned her gaze and she stared deep into the yellow eyes of the Sith before her. The red flames danced within. "What did he do to you?" She whispered in a soft, comforting voice, she raised he hand towards her face, towards his scar.

Luke moved, suddenly remembering what was going on. _He was a Sith,_ but somehow she was getting to him. _He would not allow it._

The Princess sighed and returned to sit beside Han, _she had gotten close, so close, she had almost seen the man he used to be inside that monster that stood before her now. Maybe there was a chance._

"What is your choice, sister?"

She looked to Han, then back to her brother, "It's a deal." She agreed. Han looked like he had just been shot in the back with a blaster bolt.

"Good, I will arrange for more suitable arrangements for both of you." A smile played jumped across his lips, but it was not evil, "I shall make sure it's a double." With those words he left.

Once outside the cell Luke's mind began to tick again, _what just happened in there?_ He questioned himself.

* * *

Han stared at the vast luxurious room that stood beyond the open door before them, never in his life had he seen so much money put into just one room. He was sure that it must be worth enough to buy a new hyperdrive for the falcon, plus a whole new set of upgrades.

Scale wise their was no other way to put it, it was massive, Han calculated that, even if it was a squeeze that he could fit the Falcon just in this room. And of cause the room was taller than it was wide, three arched windows stood on the opposite wall, and were sat metre into the wall just over a metre off the floor, the same distance between it and ceiling. And due to the doors on the other two walls he knew that this was just the first room.

In this room was a large seating area which basked in the natural light that poured in through the windows. On the wall was a holo projector, the sofa's situated around it. In the corner there was a small bar, a cupboard with clear glass doors showing the mature spirits that sat within.

On the walls sat exotic panting of far away worlds. All supported the modern theme of the room. Their was hints that this room sat in a palace but it was at a minimum, but where they were they shone out like stars, against the back drop of the room. A colour pallet of white, warm grey and royal blue was used across the rooms décor.

The man that had escorted them to the room spoke up from where he stood holding the door open. "This is the living room. To the doors on the left wall one is the bedroom whilst the other is the bedroom, of course their is also a ensuite bathroom for the bedroom. On the right wall is the door to the kitchen diner. I hope that it is to your standards." He bowed slightly before shutting the door behind the two.

Han watched as the door shut, when it finally did it was a few seconds before he spoke, "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

Leia looked at him confused, "Hear what? I didn't hear anything."

"Exactly their was no sound of a lock, well you know, locking." He stated.

Leia just laughed, "Of course it isn't, Luke knows that we won't try and escape."

Now it was Han's turn to be confused, "What do you mean? We're not going to try and escape?" He inquired.

"Nope." Leia confirmed as she sat down on one of the soft sofa's, bouncing up and down on it to test it's softness, "These sofa's are of really high quality, come try it." She requested.

He walked up to her, "Honey, honestly that's lovely, but right now I'm less focused on high a quality those sofa's are, but more on the fact that that door is unlocked, we could just go now, and you're not jumping at the opportunity." He stated sitting down on the back of one of the grey sofa's and looked at Leia.

"I'm not jumping at the opportunity because I believe that if we stay here we can do more good than if we try and escaped."

"Now your not making any sense."

"If I stay here, if I can earn the trust of the Emperor I may get a place in the senate, from their I could, try, to change some things. Along the way, gather the support of those who believe in the Republic." Leia explained.

Finally Han caught on, "Take it down from the inside."

"Exactly."

There was silence in the room. "I wonder what happened to Chewwie?" Han questioned cutting the silence.

* * *

"Tell me, grandson, what will your plan accomplish?" The Emperor asked. They sat, along with dart Vader, in the large room in their personal section of the palace, this room was used only by them, for time's when they became a family, or as much a family as three Sith's could possibly be.

The room was of similar proportions of Leia's and Han's room just down the corridor, but instead of having windows on just the far wall, their was windows on the far wall along with the right wall. Outside day was turning into night, casing an orange glow through the windows as the sun retreated beneath the city skyline. The left wall was covered by bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling, every shelve packed to the brim with books, books that were in themselves rare. A break in the bookcase allowed space for a burning fire, which flickered in the dark room making the shadows dance to it's music.

There was no holo projector in this room. There was a sofa and two chairs sat in a semi-circle around the fire place, two tables, one between each chair and the sofa. Luke sat on the sofa, his left arm bent and resting on the back of the sofa, his left leg bent and placed under the right, his right foot touching the floor. He took a sip of his drink with his prophetic hand.

He turned to his grandfather, who was sat on the chair to his right, "It will quench my curiosity." He replied.

Palpatine looked to Vader, "I see what you mean Vader. He is beginning to take after me." He chuckled.

Luke grinned, "Talking about me were you?" Luke noted looking from his father to his grandfather, a grin broad across his face.

"What are you planning?" Vader questioned his son.

"It's less about what I am planning but more abut what they are."

This intrigued the old man, "Please indulge us." He gestured with his hand with an ark like motion with his palm up.

"All in due time." Luke toyed, leaning back into the cushions whilst taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

Electricity jumped from the broken cables, leaping into the air lighting up the dark corridor that laid in ruins. The base on Tatooine stood as dead as the desert wastelands that surrounded it.

"Found any survivors?" Asked a hopeful youthful voice from the darkness of the maze of corridors.

"Not yet." Answered a older voice. The two voices worked their way through the derelict building, other voices joined them as the scurried amongst the rubble.

"I've found the main coms room. Downloading files now." Came a feminine voice from across a radio.

"Found the second hanger bay..." the strong voice was cut off by a series of beeps and boops. "What you mean...your the droid, you get us in there." The voce became frustrated, their was another series of beeps but they began to fade away. "Get back here you pile of rusted bolts."

A different female voice came over the radio, "Oh, will you two quit it. " She sighed, there was a snap hiss, several seconds later her voice returned, "There we go."

"Right...next time we enter an old building on a rescue mission, someone else can take that bucket of bolts."

"Oh come on, Chopper isn't that bad," Kanan criticized as he looked over to Ezra who was just as much struggling to keep his amusement under control as he was. "We're making our way down to the sleeping quarter's maybe we will have more look there." He stated as Hera came towards them.

"There's no point in going down to there. The Empire has done a great job I making sure that anyone who is alive has been captured, the injured were killed or left for dead. I'm sure that no one survived." She explained.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zeb butted in, from over the microphone. "We just found a certain... Wedge Antilles in the hanger bay. It seems he was hiding in the wreckage of an X-wing, he's injured, badly... but Ahsoka recons that he will live."

"Good, take him back to the ship, get him medical treatment, the rest of us will do a final weep of the base to make sure that we didn't miss anyone." Ezra ordered.

"Meat you there."

30 minutes later upon the Ghost.

Ezra and Kanan made their way up the ramp of the ship. Ahsoka greeted them.

"How is he?" Kanan asked.

"Stable, I recon that he will wake up in a few hours, a day at the most. Zeb's with him."

"Has Sabine returned yet?" Ezra questioned, as he made his way up the small ladder.

"Yeah, she's currently decoding the files that she downloaded."

With a nod of his head Ezra vanished from their view, leaving Kanan and Ahsoka alone. "I can see why Anakin hated this planet," Ahsoka joked, "the climate is unbearable." She made her way towards the cockpit, "The sooner we leave, the better." Kanan followed her.

"How did he find out that their was a base on Tatooine, I thought you mentioned that he didn't want to return?"

"I don't know." Was all she had to offer.

Kanan took the co-pilot seat, leaving the pilot seat to Ahsoka. "Where we off to next?" Kanan inquired.

"Dagobah." She replied, inputting the co-ordinates into the computer.

"Dagobah?"

"We need to pay a visit to Master Yoda." The ship took off.

"He's not dead?" Kanan gasped.

"Guess not."

* * *

 **I feel that this Chapter is a little on the short side, but I really did not know what else to put into this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be longer since there's a lot to put in to the next chapter.**

 **So again PLEASE REVIEW...**

 **RavenLu22...**


	9. Chapter 9- To the Future

**Here's chapter 9- let's see what awaits Luke and Leia in this chapter.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **To the Future**

* * *

After a few stressful minutes of trying to land in the dense swamp land of Dagobah, Kanan had finally landed the Ghost, whist cutting down a few trees in frustration. If he wanted to hide this planet would defiantly be his first choice, be it as stressful as it was. Once safely on the ground there was the immediate challenge of navigating the dense undergrowth, but more intimidating problem was how to find one being on this vast planet, when it was the only being, apart from the indigenous animals, on the planet. They had come down to one solution, track the largest force presence on the planet.

So setting of into the humid swampland, with all that they could carry on their back, they began their exhausting journey to find the Jedi Master. After 6 hours in the excruciating heat they were beginning to feel the harsh conditions hitting even the deepest parts of their bodies, it felt that even their bones were sweating due to the extremely hot and humid conditions. Still they trudged on through the swamps.

They travelled mostly at night for it was the coolest then whilst they rested during the day in caves that seemed to be cooler than the dense jungle swamp. It seemed that they were drawing closer to where Master Yoda was resident, but as they carried on their journey they found that the thin tangle of trees got denser and denser as they waded their way forward. They often had to result to chopping the branches off with lightsabers at certain points, then further on it had become the only way of passing the thick mangroves. It was nearing noon on a particularly hot day when they spotted an exceptionally small hut through the twisting trees, just the right size for a small green Jedi.

"I hope he has food." Ezra blurted out, rubbing his stomach at a faint rumble.

"I'm sure he has, young one." Kanan smiled as he turned back to look at Ezra who shot him an unamused glare.

" Stop calling me young one, I'm no longer a child!" He snapped in a childish manner.

Kanan sighed and turned back to face forward, not before adding, "Stop wining child." He could feel the annoyance rolling of the young Jedi.

When they reached the hut, a small figure walked out, a small stick clutched in it's right hand tapping across the dirt.

"Master Yoda." Ahsoka greeted the Jedi Master.

"Ah Ahsoka," Yoda's gaze moved to the Togruta before moving towards the rest of the group. "And Kanan Jarrus, it's a pleasure to see you two again, along with some company I see."

"Master Yoda this is my Padawan Ezra." Kanan introduced Ezra.

The Jedi inched closer to the youth, "Strong in the force, this one is, but I see darkne-"

"Yes that was a long time ago." Ezra cut in, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand whilst emitting a small laugh.

"I see," he replied. "Come" he gestured, as he entered the small hut. The group exchanged glances, they wondered how they were all going to fit inside the shrunken hut, getting Zeb in was defiantly out of the question.

"Why don't you and chopper keep guard." Hera suggested.

"From what Mosquitos." Replied Zeb sarcastically before he settled down on a log in the small clearing whilst the others entered the Jedi's crowded home.

When they had all eventually settled, Master Yoda was by a small fire stirring a pot of stew.

"Master Yoda," Kanan prompt, he continued when the Jedi turned to face him , "We have come to seek advice on the situation involving Luke Skywalker."

Yoda sighed, "Sensed the situation with Luke, I have. Not complete, his training was. Disappointed in him, I am."

"But Master Yoda, it was not Luke's fault, the Rebellion gave him up to the Empire, he had little choice in the matter." Ezra was quick to argue.

"He made his choices. This path, he chose."

"There was also the shock that the Emperor is his grandfather, he knew that Darth Vader was his father, but that must of really shocked him." Sabine added.

"True, that is. That Palpatine was Anakin's father, not even I could foresee that." The Jedi Master admitted, it had been one thing that Leia had not told him before she too had left, but sh had at least completed her training. "Strong within him, the darkside is. Little left of Luke Skywalker, I fear that there is. Too consumed in the darkness like his father and grandfather, he is. The fate of the galaxy, to insure, eliminated, he must be."

"Is there no other way?" Hera questioned.

"Princess Leia has currently been captured by the Empire, she was due to be executed, but when she announced that she was Luke's sister the execution was cancelled, but not before Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar met their end." Sabine informed the old Jedi.

Yoda took his time to think over this, it appeared that this was new information to him, "Hmmm. Changes things this does. A chance now that the princes will be able to convert Skywalker back, there is. Even so, slim the chances are. His compassion an love for his friends and family, Skywalker's greatest weakness was. That Luke will gave to make an important decision in the future, I see, a decision the fate of the rest of the galaxy will rest upon." Yoda predicted, then with a small groan he made his way to a small bed. "Getting old, I am." He stated as he settled into the bed. "Coming, my time is." He pulled the thin sheet over himself, "One with the fore, I will become."

"Master Yoda, what shall we do in the mean time?" Ezra asked.

"What is left of the rebellion, you must gather. Time to gather forces, it will take. Time, you will have. Playing a war of wills, Leia and Luke will be." He drew in a raspy breath topped by a dry cough, "Needed if outcome is not what is hoped, you will be." With that he drew in another final breath before he disappeared leaving behind an empty bed, and silence hanging in the air.

* * *

 **2 years later.**

 **Coruscant**

Luke had just returned from a two week mission off planet in the outer rim worlds, there had been rumors about rebel bases located on a few. However, most had been non existent, or old shells of a rebel base, some had been more than just myths, but even there it was just a few of those who defied the Empire, easily crushed.

The two weeks hadn't been the hard bit, but instead it had been the 22 day and 14 hour journey from the Imperial centre to Tatooine, which had been there starting point. They had checked the planet once more for any rebel activity, they had found only a few who dared to rebel against the Emperor. Furthermore, there had been the 1 day journey from Tatooine to Endor, then days of searching the forest moon for any signs of rebel activity. Then the 17 hour journey to Corellia, there they had found a small nest of Rebel supporters, all easily crushed some captured. Next it had been Dagobah, that had been a 1 day and 7 hour, but worth it. When they had arrived Luke had immediately gone to the hut where Master Yoda had spent two decades in hiding. He found only a pile of cloth under a blanket and an small wooden walking stick, he knew then that the Jedi Master was dead.

What intrigued him though was the fact that he could sense another being, a being that was not currently present in this room or indeed the planet, but had done in the past. To be more accurate he sensed more than one force presence other than Yoda's, in fact he sensed three. It seemed that the Jedi weren't as extinct as he had hoped. The rest of the two weeks had been spent hopping from planet to planet, following leads that their captives had given after hours of _integration._

After he was satisfied that rebel activity in the outer rim had been dealt with they had travelled the 22 day and 14 hour journey back, stopping off at numerous planets which required some assistance with rebels that had crawled from the cracks in the walls like cockroaches. Eventually they had returned from their month and a half mission, seeing Coruscant out of the bridge window had been a welcome view.

During his way to the throne room to report the successfulness of the mission to his grandfather and father he was cut off by his sister. She was dressed in an elegant lavender dress which gradually faded up into white nearer the top, micro silver beads were sewn into the bottom of the dress and gradually made their way up in intricate patterns as their numbers grew fewer and fewer in the climb to a length a third of the way up the dress. She was different to how he had last seen her, the bump on her belly had grown considerably bigger over the last month and a half, as she was now 8 months pregnant.

It had been a challenge finding the right wedding dress, for the wedding that was due to take place the next day. He laughed to himself upon the memory of the exact moment that Leia had told Vader and Palpatine that she and Han were engaged-

* * *

" _Father, Grandfather_ _–" She had addressed them as they sat in the family lounge, she had then turned to Han and given him a warm smile, he had returned the smile as their hands linked. "Me and Han are engaged." Leia announced._

 _Luke had had to suppress a laugh as he sat in the new armchair beside his fathers, he had watched as his father had stood up straight and marched over to where the couple were sitting, causing Han to literally shrink back into the leather seats. Luke exchanged a glance with his grandfather, finding that his face was trying to hide the shire amusement that had been caused by Vader's reaction. Of course Palpatine had known that the two were engaged, he knew every thing._

" _Isn't he meant to ask the father permission first?" Vader had inquired._

 _Han managed to sit up straight despite the Sith Lord which towered over him, "Sir, in all due respect I did not know that you were her father at the time."_

" _And would you of asked me if you had of known?"_

" _Do you want an honest answer, sir?" Han replied, his normal cheeky grin appearing on his face. This had finally got to Vader who had just been about to reach for his lightsaber when Palpatine had interrupted._

" _Now, Now, I don't believe that executing your daughter's_ _faïence_ _will do you any good." Palpatine had suggested, still Vader did not budge. "Do you not remember what true love feels like?"_

 _Luke winced, that had been a cruel card to play even by Palpatine's standards, never the less it had got the results that it had been played for and Vader backed down, "If you hurt her-"_

" _Don't worry, sir. I won't. And if I do you are free to take my head." Han had reassured._

 _Vader returned to his seat and sat down with a sigh. All seemed to ease off until Sidious opened his mouth once more, "Is there nothing else to tell your father, child?"_

 _Grandfather and grandson exchanged glances as Luke mentally cursed the older for speaking, Han was dead for sure now, but nevertheless it was better out in the open than in._

 _Leia sighed and turned to her father, "Father, I'm pregnant." She informed the Sith, this time the Sith however stayed seated, his left elbow on the armchair whilst the hand on the Side of the mask._

 _He merely sighed, "It's times like this that I wish I had a nose to pinch, and a glass of whiskey to drink."_

 _Luke had to laugh at his fathers words which were so out of character, he raised his glass, "Here's to a new future," He toasted as well of noses to pinch and glasses of whiskey to drink." He toyed with his father who he knew was shooting him a glare from under the mask._

* * *

"Good Luke you're home." Leia greeted.

"It's nice to be home, sister. How are the wedding preparations going?" He questioned.

"Very well, the grand hall had been decorated, as well as the grand dining hall. The suits and dresses are ready. All seems to be going plan."

"Where's Han?"

"He is currently occupied with several hairdressers and groomers who are currently trying to detangle Chewbacca's hair, I've heard that two men have already heard that two men have ended down in the med bay." Her words caused Luke to laugh, he could not picture Chewbacca enjoying the experience one bit, so it was a good thing that Han was there otherwise it could be deaths instead of injuries. "Where are you off to?" She asked.

"I need to go make a report to Grandfather and father." He answered.

"Well you won't find them in the throne room. I believe that they are in Vader's personal quarters." Luke was puzzled by this, _why would Palpatine be in Vader's personal quarters._

"Do you know what they are doing?"

"No, nobody has been allowed in there for a few weeks, although the Emperor has come out a few times, and a few of his staff have entered, I have not seen Vader at all. However, when I last saw Grandfather he told me that he requires your presence upon your return, he will not tell me why."

Luke nodded his head, "Thank you, Leia. I will head there now." She nodded and they parted ways. On the walk to Vader's personal chambers Luke's mind would not stop, _what had happened?_

 _Was his farther hurt?_ No if he was hurt then Leia would of been told, surely. _What could take up these weeks?_ Question after question racked his brain, but even so he could not find a single answer to what was going on. He would just have to wait.

As he was nearing the personally wing he spotted a flash of red down one of the corridors, he immediately shouted out, "Mara!", before she moved from sight. He walked up to her..

"Luke, you're back." Mara greeted, he was the only one that addressed him as anything other that his title and Sith name.

"Hey, do you by any chance know what is going on between my father and grandfather. Leia told me that Vader hasn't come out of his quarters for several weeks, and that Palpatine has been in and old."

Jade sighed, "I'm sorry Luke, I don't. And even if I did I doubt I'd be able to tell you anyway, if the Emperor wants you to know then he will tell you personally."

Luke smiled before planting quick kiss on her cheek, "I'm off there now." He replied as he walked off, leaving Mara with her hand to the cheek that he had just kissed.

Mara Jade was the closest person he was to beyond his family, the first time he had looked into those green eyes he had known that he was in love. He had steadily grown closer to her, they had been on many missions together be it as small as they had been. She had managed to win a place in his heart, something that was rare to do these days as he trusted people less and less.

Luke came out from his thoughts as he found himself stood outside Vader's door, he straightened his suit, running a hand through wild hair, knowing all too that it would never be tame. When the door slid open he stepped through into the room beyond.

The lights in the room were dimmed just slightly, the room as usual was bare, for his father had no need for a wardrobe or bed. However when he glanced around there was a bed against the right wall so that the backrest was pressed up against the black polished walls. Beside the bed sat a clocked figure, "Grandfather?" He inquired confused as he took a step closer.

As he moved his perspective changed and he could see more of the man laid upon the bed, although most of the man was covered by white sheets his head, shoulders and arms were left exposed. It seemed that the figure was wearing a black t-shirt. He examined the new figure, his hair was brown and unruly as it draped in curly locks to his shoulders highlighted with hints of silver, he facial features were calm and tranquil as he laid in a peaceful sleep. However just to the side of his right eye there was a scar that ran vertically for a few centimetres on either side of the eyebrow. Then it clicked.

"Is that father?" He asked.

Palpatine turned to him, "Yes, this is your father. This is what he looked like before Kenobi betrayed him." The old man turned back to his son.

"This is what you've been doing all these weeks. You've being using the force to heal him."

"You are correct as always, my child."

"Why have you not healed him before?" Luke questioned.

"This treatment takes a long time, when he had first acquired his injuries although it would of been easier, he did simply not have enough time left to live for the procedure to take place, so alternatively he was given other treatments. Later on I gave him the chance, I had explained to him the risks, and the length of time it would take, but in this time wars was rapidly increasing and we could not afford for Vader to be out of action for such a length of time. Now as war has died down I gave him the chance again, although the risks are higher due to both mine and his age he agreed to go ahead, he said that he would like to be himself for his daughter's wedding." Palpatine explained.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I admit that I am not strong enough to give him the final boost of energy that he needs to make a quick recovery." He admitted.

"I understand." Luke replied as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side to the bed, "What do I do?"

"Simply place a hand on each side of his head and focus all of you energy on him." He commanded, Luke followed his guidance. He placed one hand on each side of his father's face, he reached out with the force, instantly locking onto his father's, he was about to go into a trace like state when his grandfather offered more guidance, guidance that he did no expect, "Only use the light side of the force, my child, otherwise it will not work." With a nod of his head Luke slipped into a trace like state.

He sought out the memories of his past that radiated joy and happiness, _meeting Leia, joining the rebellion, become leader of the rouge squadron..._ they were hard to find, many he had banished into the furthest reaches of his mind, discarding them a mistakes, mistakes that he would learn from but memories that he would forget. They linked together, like a chain of jewels radiating light and purity against the darkness that was his mind _._ He mined the purity, pored it like thick honey into his father's mind.

At the power he felt Vader's mind burst with energy as his presence in the force returned to it normal intensity as it merged with the darkness which worked quickly to illuminate the light that Luke had just placed there. Slowly he pulled out of the force.

He opened the eyes that he did not realise that he had closed, removed his hands from his fathers temple and sank back into the cold leather chair. Slowly his father's eyes fluttered open, revealing the Sith yellow pupils, which flickered with a new found power, a power that had been ripped so cruelty from his over two decades ago.

His father tried to sit up, but the Emperor placed a hand on his son's chest to prevent him from doing so, "Rest my son." With that Vader's head fell back down onto the soft pillow as his eyes lazily closed and he retreated back into sleep.

Palpatine turned to Luke, "Tell me, grandson, how did the mission go?"

Luke went on to tell his grandfather about the small pockets of rebels on a few of the outer rim planets, and how they were either crushed or the members captured, interrogated, before being granted death. Then he had gone on to explain the events of Dagobah.

"You sensed the force presence of others, other force users?"

"Yes grandfather, but they were faint, I predict that they were there a long time ago." Luke replied.

"Indeed," Palpatine agreed, "but nevertheless there all the same."

"True, but what could this mean? Master Yoda is after all dead, I doubt that they could have been Palawan's" Luke inquired.

"I'm not sure. Meditate on it, I shall." Palpatine mocked, causing a small laugh to escape Luke's lips.

* * *

 **The next day- The wedding.**

It was nearing noon, the time of the wedding. The halls were decorated with flowers and other priceless ornaments, not too many though, just enough to give it an fantasy elegance. The guests were pilling, women were admiring each others extravagant garments whilst the men chatted amongst themselves about business matters and politics. As each member of the audience had come from careers in politics, an career that Leia had recently plunged back into. When the time reached 5 minutes to noon every one had taken their seats and the hall began to quieten.

Beyond the tall doors of the hall, Leia waited patiently for her father. Mara Jade was by her side, she had gotten to know her through Luke, they had quickly bonded due to the fact that they were the only females in the small circle that they held, So henceforth she was now here as her one and only bridesmaid. Her dress was one known as a short princess dress, the light sky blue gave the simple dress it's elegance as well as matched with the colour theme of the rest of the wedding, white and sky blue, and silver.

"He'll be here," She reassured, "He wouldn't miss this for the world-" The clock struck 12 and right on queue a man walked up the corridor. Leia studied the figure closely, this man was not a man clad in black, downing an imitating mask. No this man was made of flesh opposed to the robotic limbs of her father. His hair was long and brown, a hint of silver showing that he was aged, as he inched closer she noticed a scar running beside his right eye, then as he drew ever closer she saw his eyes, they were the eyes of a Sith, as the yellow pupils danced with energy.

Suddenly she drew in a breath, "Father?"

"Surprise" He confirmed her thoughts, she bounded up to him, threw her arms around his neck not wanting to let go.

Vader smiled as he returned his daughter's hug, he could feel the pure joy and happiness radiating off of her through he force. "Easy now, we don't want to smudge your make-up." He laughed, as she reluctantly let go, when she stepped back he took in her appearance through his real eyes, he was only able to come up with three words that were suitable to describe his girl, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Come let's not keep your future husband waiting." With that they linked arms, and headed towards the doors that would lead to the grand hall.

Behind them Mara Jade followed, her eyes were threatening to spill tears for the first time in years at the father daughter moment, that had managed to melt her heart. She kept it in though as she followed the bride and father.

* * *

Han Solo stood on the podium at the front of the Grand Hall, to his right stood Luke, his best man, he would have chosen Chewwie but to be honest he was sure that the biggest part of being the best man was the iconic best man speech, and as much as he would love to have Chewwie as his best man he didn't think a Wookie would be that good a speech making in front of a group of people. So they had come up with and new term and Chewbacca had become the best Wookie, a title that the over grown carpet had much appreciated.

He stared blankly down the aisle beyond the vast rows of men and women that he did not even know, but Lando was here, one man that had been allowed to attend because quite frankly all of his other _friends_ were classed as outlaws and would probably be executed on sight. In the front row sat the Emperor, his soon to be grandfather in law. He supressed a shudder that ran down his spine, when he had proposed to Leia he had no idea of her heritage, neither did she, the fact that he was soon going to be the in-laws for the two most dangerous men in the galaxy was still hard to get his head round, but on the bright side he was going to be a prince. _Prince Solo,_ he liked the sound of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors slowly opened, every hair on his body stood to attention. Two figures entered into the room, followed by a third. Han's eyes were locked on Leia, there was no over word to describe her, she was _stunning._ Her hair was pulled back into a braid that started at the top of her head the fell down over right shoulder, tiny diamonds were pinned into her brown hair, some white, others blue whilst other gave the appearance of silver. All placed in just the right spot, making the light dance around her.

Her dress was the classic white, the dress was layered, that much could be seen, the dress did not stick out however, with only two layers the dress split at her knees and fell in behind her, from what Han could see the top layer was of extremely thin material, the bottom a light blue that gradually faded into colourless, upon the white silk this gave the appearance of light sky blue fading gradually into pure white. The of the dress came up to her neck, it was sleeveless, there wasn't even fabric on the shoulders. Hung round her neck was a silver chain, suspended on the end was a round and flat jewel, the two colours within, an sapphire blue and an emerald green, merged within each other like a majestic dance, he then realised what this symbolised, her home planet, now a distant memory, Alderaan.

Han soon found his attention drawn to the mysterious man beside his love. He took time to study him, he wore a black suit, the blazer trimmed with silver around the collar, the bow tie also a light Sky Blue. His hand were cover with black leather gloves, the sleeves of the blazer fastened with simple silver cuffs a diamond embedded in the middle. His hair was long, brown with hints of silver, that fell down to his shoulders. Through the normality of the man's appearance one thing stood out, his Sith yellow eyes that flicked like raging flames, slightly harsher than those that belonged to Luke.

The his memories came back to him, he had seen a younger version of this man during his youth, this man had been on every poster in very shop window on every newspaper front. This man was Anakin Skywalker, no this man was Darth Vader, fully healed as he walked his daughter down the aisle on her wedding day. _How?_ That was a question he could ask later, now he was to get married.

Leia parted from her father as she reached the foot of the podium, she advanced forward as he took his seat beside her grandfather, Mara followed her. One at the top she looked into the brown eyes of her soon to be husband, Han Solo, they shimmered in the light. But she could not supress a giggle that escaped her lips.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied as the laughter eased.

"What is it?" He tried.

"Nothing, honestly," They locked eyes again, "It's just I've never seen you in a suit before."

"Oh yeah, what do you make of it?"

"I'm not sure." She answered.

"Well that's two of us. What do you think, Kid?" He turned to Luke. The kid looked surprised that he had been pulled up.

"Erm, I don't think it's you buddy." He looked Han over once more, "Nope defiantly not."

Han sighed, the turned back to Leia, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They turned to the priest who began, "We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

He stopped for a second then continued, "Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

Both replied "We do"

" Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do" They said in time with one another.

" May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." Luke then knowing his queue came in and gave each of his friends a ring, before returning to his spot with a smile. The priest turned to Han. "Please repeat after me." He resits the vow and Solo repeats it.

" I Han Solo, promise to love and support you Leia Skywalker and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Han takes Leia's hand and places the ring upon her finger.

The priest then turns to Leia, "Please repeat after me..." he again resits the vow, the Leia repeats it, a smile blooming wide on her face as she does so.

"I Leia Skywalker , promise to love and support you Han Solo and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Leia takes Han's had and places the ring upon his finger.

The priest finally finishes, "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have  
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." In no time Han and Leia are bound in a deeply passionate kiss, which lasts for several seconds as the crowd roars with cheers.

* * *

 **Night Fall- Grand Ball.**

The exotic three course meal had been served, with all plates cleared the guests moved into the Grand Ballroom. Inside the most prominent feature was the dance floor, which took up majority of the large spacious room. The ceiling stretched two stories high, the room was long, and just slightly shorter in width. On the far wall was two large arch windows whilst there were three on the wall to the right. Then on the left wall was a bar that stretched the full lengths of the wall which ran for early 100m or more at that. Table lined the walls, all decorated in the stationary colours of the wedding, white, sky blue and silver.

Many of the male guests took off towards the bar whilst the women settled down on the tables to talk about the wedding, mostly about the dress that the princess had been wearing, but also there was a slither of chat about the man that accompanied her down the aisle, most had put two and two together and worked out that it was Vader, it had become quite clear that Darth Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker before he turned to the darkness. Some even remembered what the hero of the republic looked like, and the man matched the description perfectly.

There was a throne set up on the far wall between the two tall windows that looked out over the night time view of the City, as building and vehicle lights lit up the darkness. Beside the throne were two slightly smaller ones to each side, Palpatine occupied the largest one, whist Vader was to his right, but the one to his left was empty. Luke was making his way over to the thrones, three glasses in hand. He climbed the three small steps and placed a glass down on the arm of his father's chair.

"Here have some whiskey." He offered, a smile playing across his lips, this time he could see as his fathers lips turned into a grin.

"You don't forget, do you, my son."

"How could I? You almost killed Han that day, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm remember." He took a sip of the whiskey. Immediately he regretted it as the spirit burnt his throat as it travelled trough his body, leaving warmth in it's path.

"Wow that's strong." He chocked.

"Well I'm am guessing that you haven't had even a sip for over 20 years, my son." The emperor guessed

"In that you are correct, father." He put the glass on the chair arm and sat back.

Luke took a couple of sips and felt himself relax, as the tension left him. They watched as the night wore on, they talked about topics relating to Luke's latest mission which Vader hadn't heard about. Then about whether they thought Leia's child would be a boy or a girl, Luke had betted a boy, whilst his father had predicted a girl and Palpatine had simply said, "Let fate decide."

The music in the distance loudened, clearly marking the time for the first dance, those that were on the dance floor quickly cleared away as Han and Leia took centre stage.

It was a slow song, but not too mournfully slow, it had beat and rhythm. Gradually they made their way into the dance, soon they were gliding effortlessly across the wooden floor as if they were dancing on water, the dance that so elegant that the room was silent a part from the soft music.

Luke scanned the crowds, he spotted the red hair amongst a group of women, he turned to the older Sith, "If you'll excuse me..." he stated as he rose to his feet and swept away into the crowds of people. He followed her presence in the force through the maze of people, till he found her.

"Care to dance?" he asked offering her his hand, she blushed slightly before taking the hand offered, he led her to the dance floor.

They came beside Han and Leia who were currently in a slow dance, they copied the dance, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck they swayed from side to side in time with the beautiful music that was like a lullaby to their ears.

"Mara Jade, you know what..." he began.

"What?" She questioned.

"I think I'm in love." He stated.

Mara rested her head on his shoulder basking in his embrace, "I think I know the feeling."

* * *

Palpatine and Vader watched as bother and sister danced side by side with the people that they loved.

"I believe that there will be another wedding coming up, don't you agree, my son?" Palpatine mused.

"Indeed, it seems the future is getting brighter every day." Vader replied as he watched his son dance in time with the music, he took a sip of whiskey, a sensation that he had gotten used to over the past few hours.

"Or maybe not, there is going to be a child in the palace soon. I heard they cry at night, a lot." Vader informed, knowing that neither of them had any experience of raising a child, even though they both have them

"I've heard that too, maybe I should invest in some sound proof walls." Palpatine suggested.

"I believe that will be a good idea." Vader lifted his glass, "To the future."

Palpatine raised his glass, "To the future." He echoed.

* * *

 _THE BEST FEELING_

 _IN THE WHOLE_

 _WORLD IS WATCHING_

 _THINGS FINALLY_

 _FALL INTO PLACE_

 _AFTER WATCHING_

 _THEM FALL APART_

 _FOR SO LONG._

* * *

 **Wow. When I began writing this chapter I never expected that any of what has just happened, would happen. I'm sorry if I didn't get the wedding vows and stuff right but I've only been to one, and I zoned out for most of it.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this really long chapter _PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW._**

 **RavenLu22...**


	10. Chapter 10- Family

**Thank you for all your reviews I hope that I won't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I will not rate it on whether I think it is good or not because quite frankly I don't know. It's a pleasure to know that you think my writing has improved, it is the main thing that I have been working on since Christmas because to be honest my spelling was appalling, and that is something I can't afford when I go into my GCSE's when I return to school, as it is something that I've noticed my teachers picking up on.**

 **Anyway this is not a fanfiction about me, so lets get onto the Star Wars.**

 **I don't know if this is going to be the last one yet, it all depends if you as a reader want it to end or not- Enjoy-**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Family**

* * *

FAMILES ARE LIKE BRANCHES ON A TREE

WE GROW IN DIFFRENT DIRECTIONS

BUT OUR ROOTS REMAIN AS ONE...

* * *

1 month after the wedding

Luke Skywalker paced outside of the palace's medical centre. Han Solo was sat in one of the three plastic chairs, his elbows resting on his knees with his h s clasped under his chin as he gazed at the blank white wall opposite. They had been out here for nearly half an hour, the corridor had fallen deadly silent several minutes ago.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence, Han looked away from the wall as Luke stopped his pacing as they looked to the two figures who were advancing towards him.

"How is she?" Vader questioned his son.

"We don't know, we haven't seen anyone since she went-" Luke was cut of by the door suddenly opening with barely a whisper.

"You may go in to see her now." A nurse informed they, standing to one side as more nurses came out before they walked away. The four men looked at each for a few moments, Han hastily got to his feet before making a b-line for the door which led to the room his wife was in. The other's fell in behind him.

Inside the room was of a similar décor to the corridor outside, the simplest way to describe in was that it was white. It was of an average size, on the right wall was a bed, it's headrest pressed up against the wall, opposite the bed was a set of draws a vase of flowers sat on top, the far wall was covered by windows which allowed natural light to pour into the room, and over the two chairs by the window. However since it was night fall only the night sky and the moons of Coruscant could be seen above the busy city.

Laid upon the bed propped up by the mass of pillows behind her, Han was by her side in an instant, his hand behind her head as he perched beside her. Luke's gaze was immediately drawn to the small bundle in her arms as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed to where Han was sat. Looking down at the small face enwrapped by a white blanket a smile crossed his lips at the sight of the small life.

"What have you decided to call him?" Palpatine asked his granddaughter.

Leia looked up towards the old man that was stood beside her father, "Ben" She replied.

"Ben." Han echoed as they exchanged glances with Luke, they all knew the reason behind the name, it was the name given to the man that had ultimately brought them together.

"I like that name." Vader added.

For the next few moments a peaceful silence filled the room, that was until the door slid open as two droids entered the room. "Mistress Leia," C-3PO greeted, "we came as soon as we heard, but it seemed that R2 miss interpreted the directions." The small astromech droid gave out a few frustrated whistles as they inched there way over to the family.

"Do you want to hold him Luke?" She asked her brother. Luke looked hesitant at first as his crossed arms loosened, but soon enough they fell to his side. Leia offered up the child and Luke took him in his arms.

It took him a few moments to get the right hold on the youth, he settled into one of the chairs by the bed side cradling the baby in his arms. Through the force he sensed the child's presence, like a beacon of light, such purity, so much light that he almost retreated as he brushed up against it. Indeed this child was strong in the force.

He traced his right index finger down his soft check, then in response the small eyes flickered open, brown and yellow eyes locked, a tiny land wiggled it's way out from where it had been entangled in soft warm blankets. Minute figures wrapped around Luke's their grip firm for a child of such age. "Hello Ben." He whispered, the youth smiled in response.

* * *

 **Naboo**

The small band of rebels that remained in the galaxy gathered in a small meeting room on a newly formed rebel base. It had been several days since the announcement of a new prince, the child of Princess Leia and Han Solo. Prince Ben Solo.

That however was not the topic of discussion amongst the rebels that remained, "We've been at this for over two years, and still we have gotten nowhere." Wedge sighed.

"Patience, the Princess has managed to obtain a position in the senate, and has gained the trust of those loyal to the republic." Kanan explained.

"So we're just meant to sit here and do nothing?"

"For now, yes." Ahsoka began, "Sending or forces out will be suicide, we are slowly gaining more members, but it will take time. Although Leia is in the senate it will take time to place her roots properly and in a way that the Sith don't notice. Han Solo has also recently been given a place in the Imperial Navy, he will become Luke's right hand man, his role will be crucial in reporting what goes on out of the senate and off world, as well as keeping an eye on Skywalker. Although Vader is still in charge of the Imperial Navy it seems that Luke is taking up most of his father's duties when it comes to patrolling the galaxy, so is often off world for long lengths of time, but due to his family he returns to Coruscant more often than Vader would have done during the Rebellion."

"That's great that we have that information, but what are you saying."

"She's saying that this new war is going to take a long time to get started, just like how the Sith infiltrated the Republic we are infiltrating the Empire." Sabine stated, "It could take years for war to even begin."

"It's best that way, in that time we can build up our forces, making sure we keep a low key. Leia will be able to plant her roots and eventually we will restore freedom to the galaxy."

* * *

 **12 years later-**

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!" Luke was walking down one of the corridors when a twelve year old boy raced round the corner and right into him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He mentally cursed himself, how had he not seen the kid coming, he had only been off world for around three months, had the kid already advanced so much in concealing himself with the force. The family had come to an agreement of training Ben in the light side of the force and the techniques that fell into neither category, that was until Ben grew older and could chose whether he wanted to be trained in the arts of the darkside, either way it would be up to the child and nobody was to force him to do something that he didn't want to do.

"Hey Kid." He smiled as he returned the embrace, "Happy Birthday." He congratulated as they split.

"Thank you Uncle Luke." The child laughed.

"Now Ben where is your mother? I was going to follow your father and grandfather but he rushed off before I could even lock the shuttle, and I don't know where your grandfather went."

"They're in the lounge, along with grandfather and great grandfather." Ben replied.

"Come." Luke said as he began down the corridor which led to the grand lounge.

Ben followed his uncle down the corridor. He, his father and grandfather had been off planet for what felt like forever, although he was not alone when they left, he missed them deeply. His mother was usually in the senate along with the Emperor, but when he did get home his great grandfather did take the time to teach him in the ways in the force, his mother also taught him on occasion, for she was the one who was more knowledgeable in the light side of the force, but due to her being the over protective mother figure the lesson where never as fun as the one's taught by his uncle and grandfather.

At times he felt sorry for his father, he was the only one in the family that wasn't force sensitive, apart form Chewbacca, who had gone back to his home planet for aa while to visit his family. He didn't seem to mid through, in fact it seemed that he much preferred a blaster and average reaction times opposed to the abilities the force gives you and a lightsaber.

Through the force he could feel his Uncle's presence, his mental walls were up tight as they always were, ben was perfectly aware that if he didn't want his presence to be felt then it wouldn't. Luke was teaching him how to strengthen his mental shields, although it was slow work. He was often astonished by the sheer power his Uncle had, when he watched him on the news when he was off planet he saw the power he had, he could take down a full warehouses of criminals without so much as a helping had from a single stromtrooper, although his father was always at his side.

He walked a few paces behind the man. Luke was dressed in his standard black uniform; his lightsaber handing from his belt on his left, hands clasped loosely behind his back, his back straight , his head held high. He radiated such power, just the sight of him made most officers quiver in their boots, the scar helped with that fact. Ben had often asked how he had got that scar, but he would never loosen his tongue, his mother and father didn't seem to know the reason, his grandfather and great grandfather knew but wouldn't tell. He had also found out that his Uncle's right hand was a prosthetic, as it was always covered with a black glove. He had however been told that it was his Grandfather that had cut off his Uncles had on Bespin when their true relation ship had been revealed. When he was younger he remembered his hair as a dark blonde, now it was more on the side of brown, it was wavy as it hovered over his shoulder's much like what he had been told his grandfathers had looked like during his youth.

Ben had vowed to himself to become like the man, although he would much prefer not to have the scars and the loss of limbs, but he would love to be as talented in the force.

Suddenly Luke had stopped, Ben had to act quick to make sure that he did not run into his back. It seemed that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had been blindly following Luke. They had come to a halt before a set of tall wooden doors. His Uncle turned and gave him a warm smile before they entered.

* * *

Once inside Luke was yet again bombarded by another child, this time a young girl, shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She threw herself at him, he picked her up spinning her round.

"How's my little princess?" He asked as he set her down.

"I missed you." Was what she replied.

"I missed you too, Rey." Just then Mara walked up to Luke and before he could even utter a word, she had him tight in her arm and deep in a kiss. After a few seconds she withdrew, there was no need for words between the two, they knew exactly what the other was thinking even without he force.

"There you are Ben, we were wondering where you had gotten off to." Leia sighed as Ben joined her and Han.

Luke looked around, the room was much bigger than the one in the private wing, it had to be to hold eight people. It was nearly twice the size of the other, it had a much lighter décor than the other, but it still suited the Sith's that occupied it. Book cases lined the left wall from floor to ceiling, on the right wall stood a grand fire place surrounded by a mixture of sofa's and chairs. Above the fireplace was a hidden holo projector. On the far wall were three large windows which let the day time light poor in. The room was decorated in a mixture of white, royal blue and gold, with expensive artworks hung upon the walls.

Vader sighed as he got up from his seat, "By my reading it is only three in the afternoon , the party will be starting in two hours, so I suggest that we all go get ready, but before the party I would like you all back here for presents."

They began to exit the room, Luke was just about to turn to follow his wife when he heard someone shout his name from behind. Mara turned to him, he reassured her with a nod of his head and she carried on her way with Rey by her side.

Luke turned back to the room once the door had clicked shut, when he turned however he found that there was another click at the door, he mental flinched but he did not let it show on the outside, instead he sent his father and grandfather a confused look.

"Father?"

"Don't worry it's not to keep you in, it's to keep others out." Vader reassured.

"Grandson," Palpatine began from his seat as he turned to look at him, "Your father has told me that you are often going on missions by yourself, not allowing either him or Han to accompany you, that sometimes you even leave without telling anyone. I have to question why this is."

Luke sighed, he knew that this was a secret that he wouldn't be able to hide, "I have been experiencing visions, visions of the far future. About a galaxy once again submerged in war, Jedi against Sith, I have had names, some I can remember, Kanan, Ezra... Ahsoka-"

"Wait did you say Ahsoka?" Vader hastily asked.

"Yes, why? Do you know her?"

"She used to be my Padawan during the clone wars." Vader sighed, "I believe that I thought Ezra and Kanan during the early years of the Empire, they were part of a crew of a ship called the Ghost, they caused a lot of trouble."

"Well I've been tracking leads, but so far I have come up with nothing solid."

"Why did you not tell us this?" His grandfather inquired.

"I did not know if the visions were true, I thought that I should keep my suspicions under wrap till I was certain whether they are right or not."

"And are your visions correct?" Vader questioned.

An still silence stood in the room, Luke sighed before replying a simple, "Yes..." Once again the room fell into silence as the older Sith's thought about the younger one's words.

It was Palpatine who broke the silence, "We shall discuses this matter later, for now get ready, do not let this spoil the mood of the night, as you said it is in the far future, we have time to come up with a solution, but we must not discuss this matter with anyone." With that understanding they left the room to prepare for the nights celebrations.

* * *

It was half an hour before the guests were about to arrive for the party, Luke and Mara made their way to the group lounge, Rey had already gone ahead with Ben. Luke was dressed in his usual Sith clothing, it was only Han that was changing from his usual clothes into a suit. However Mara and Leia had donned on dresses, Luke did not know what his sister was wearing, not even Han knew; but he knew what Mara was wearing, a emerald green dress to match her jewelled eyes, her hair flowing loose over her shoulders. The dress trailed came to a stop just above her ankles, on her feet she wore silver shoes with a medium sized heel. Hanging around her neck was a silver chain with a diamond jewel suspended on the end.

"What did your father want?" She asked out of the blue.

"Ah nothing of importance." He lied, she seemed to be able to sense this.

"Tell me the truth Luke, what did he want?"

"Please Mara drop it."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She asked.

"It's better if I don't tell you in honestly." Their eyes locked, "I'm sorry." He apologised.

"It's ok, I'm sure that you will tell me when you are ready." She had come to learn that Luke had plenty of secrets, some which he would carry to his grave not even telling her, so if he didn't want to tell her something there was a reason behind why, and she knew better that to pester him about it.

They came to the tall doors, when they entered they discovered that they were the last ones there and that the rest of the family were already gathered around the fire place on the sofas and chairs. Leia was getting two drinks from the small bar in the corner, he could see why she had kept the dress a secret even from Han, it was beautiful, the dress itself was black but red and orange patterns crawled up it from the bottom reminding Luke of the warm flicker of fire, the small jewels on the dress reflected the light in the room and made the dress shine like a star.

"Sorry, we're late." He apologised, as he and Mara took their seats, Luke placed a small wooden box beside him. Once they were settled the room was still in silence, "Well we better get started, we've only got 25 minutes till the guests begin to arrive, and I'm sure that we will get one or two who will come early."

"Here," Vader handed his grandson a small box, "I hope you like it."

Ben looked at it, admiring the red box and black ribbon, he carefully undid the bow letting the ribbon fall away before lifting of the lid, inside was a small state of the art comlink. He picked up the small elegant structure, and looked over to his grandfather.

"I know that you already have one, but this one has only one number and that is to one of my most trusted pilots, he's getting older and is no longer able to fly the tie's, so I have appointed him as your new pilot of a brand new state of the art shuttle. With one call you will be able to contact him and he will be able to fly you anywhere on this planet within reason." Ben's face lit up, he had just been given his very own personal shuttle.

Luke smiled at the look on the black haired boy, he was full of Joy, he was after all a descendant of Anakin Skywalker, and every one knew that trying to keep a Skywalker grounded was impossible, it was defiantly out of the question when one considered who the kids father was.

Eventually they got to the end of the presents, Ben had also gotten games, books and over expensive items and was now thanking every one. When he got round to thanking Luke he held his hand up to silence the child, he could see that the child was confused, "You need not thank me yet, I still haven't given you my present." He picked up the box and gave it to his nephew,

The young boy looked up to him, "Go on then, open it." He encouraged. The boy opened the lid of the box, the twinkle in his brown eyes could be seen clearly as they grew wide along with his broad smile. Ben put the box carefully down on the floor next to him, before jumping to his feet, racing over to Luke, before Luke could protest he was smothered in a loving hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kid." Luke replied.

"What did you get him?" Han questioned, as he tried to pear over to see what was in the box.

"I know of only one thing that can stir a reaction like that from a force sensitive child." Vader smirked.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Han inquired.

"The parts to build your own lightsaber." Vader replied. Han's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head towards Luke.

"You got him the parts to build a lightsaber?"

"Yes, don't worry though I have faith that Ben is experienced enough with a blade. He will be fine." Luke reassured.

"If he cuts his hand off, it will be your neck on the line." Han threatened, but there was a slither of humour in his voice.

"Fine." Was all that Luke replied.

All of a sudden a gold protocol droid entered the room, "I have been told to inform you that the guests have begun to arrive."

Luke looked to the clock, "As I said, there are surly one or two that decide to come early."

* * *

 **10 years later**

 _HoloNet News_

" _In recent weeks there has been an sudden burst in rebel activity. Most of this is located in the outer rim world where it appears that the remaining rebels that survived have being hiding, it has also been reported sightings of several Jedi._

 _We urge those on the planets effected to stay indoors during night periods, and to report any unusual active-"_ Luke turned of the projection and sighed into his hands, they had put so much effort into the past ten years to make sure that his visions would not become reality, but now with each passing day their efforts were slowly falling away. His grandfather had died several weeks ago, just round the time when the rebels had become active, it was believed that his death was what triggered it. Indeed it could be one of the resulting factors but it was not the whole reason. Steps had been made to insure a quick and efficient change of power upon the old man's death, and within a few hours Vader had been on the throne.

The senate was beginning to spilt, that much could be seen, half stayed with the empire whilst a few had supported the rebellion, others were indecisive. However, the hardest split had been the split within the family, it had been successfully split into two with the new rebellion uprising.

Ben had chosen 6 years ago on his 16th birthday to follow the path of the Sith much to Leia and Han's annoyance, in those years he had built up a formidable reputation in the Empire along with the skills to go with the reputation. Rey had chosen the path of the Jedi, Luke had accepted her decision but it did not mean the he was happy with it, Leia had taken over her training as he and Vader had taken over Ben's.

When they had been on missions together their difference in the way things work could easily be seen, Rey took the long and hard way to make sure that very few or no people died during the missions but in result many of those missions had failed, Ben understood the need to sacrifice a life for the grater good, but Luke had made sure that he hadn't become a cold blooded killer. Both now had their own lightsaber's, Rey's was turquoise, whilst Ben was on his second one which was blood red.

The galaxy was as he predicted falling back into galactic war, he decided that he would meditate on the matter. He placed himself in the centre of the bed, crossed his legs, closed his eyes and reached out with the force seeking it's guidance. Instead of guidance he was met by an on slaughter of warnings, he withdrew with a sharp breath, "What the hell was that?" He gasped, his hand racing to his head which ponded with a sharp pain. Within seconds Ben barged into the room.

"Did you feel that?" Ben asked his Uncle.

"Yes." He confirmed as he rubbed his temples trying to dull the pain.

"Something bad is happening." Ben gulped.

Mara raced in through the open door, "The planet is under attack!" She declared.

"What!?" Luke hissed, forgetting the pain he jumped of the bed and straight to his feet.

"Your father told me to gather both of you and head straight to the private hanger bay."

"Where's Rey?" Luke asked his voice full of worry.

"I don't know. But we don't have time tight now, she is an adult, she can take care of herself."

"What about Leia? Han?" He asked as they rushed from the room toward the hanger.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Racing flat out, well aware that time was something that they did not have the privilege of, they reached the hanger bay in record time. Waiting by his personal TIE fighter Vader was waiting for them. "Where are the Star Destroyers?" Luke asked.

"Most are away on missions, they are currently rushing back but I don't think that they will be back on time. There are four in orbit, but ground assistance is needed." Vader informed his son

Without even a command the four were into their own personalised fighters and up in the air before you could even say 'Sith'. It was night out and the battle could clearly be seen from planet side, as specks of orange flared against the black background. It could also be seen that the Destroyers were taking heavy damage even with their new advanced shields.

Soon the four were swallowed into the dogfight, several squads of TIE's on their tails. The four took down plane after plane after plane, but an hour into the fight it seemed that they were getting nowhere, in fact in the last 10 minutes they had lost two destroyers as the rebel ships had finally broken through and destroyed the engines. This had sent the massive ships falling through the planet's atmosphere before crashing into the building on the ground killing countless of innocent.

Luke knew when I saw a dogfight which he was not winning, this was one of them, he sent out a com to all the remaining pilots, "Return to planet side, this is a fight that we will not win in the air." He turned his ship around and headed back towards the planet.

* * *

The Ghost pulled out of hyperspace and right into a scene of death and destruction, burnt metal litter the cold space, two star destroyers hovered just outside of the planets atmosphere, multiple parts of each ship were destroyed scrap metal suspended in place. It looked as if time had stopped dead in a time of death.

Large raging fires could be seen on the planet where another two star destroyers had crashed. _So much death, so much suffering._ The force was bursting with the emotions of sheer pain and agony, causing the three force users aboard the ship to choke on a lump in their throats.

In a line surrounding the planet were the rebel forces, they pulled into a gap beside the main ship, "What are we to do now?" Kanan asked over the com.

Wedge answered through one of the x-wing coms, "We were just waiting for you. We could not attack the palace without you Jedi."

"We can handle the sky just fine, but the ground is not us pilot's strong suit." Poe Dameron added. Poe was by far one of the best pilots in the rebellion, he and Wedge competed regularly with each other, but Wedge was getting older and Poe was still as young as ever.

"Well now that we are here, we might as well get this over with." Ezra reasoned.

"Copy that." Replied the captain of the main ship.

The resistance advanced, slowly making their way toward the outer atmosphere of the planet, when they were sure they weren't going to be attacked they headed in on full speed.

* * *

Vader, Luke, Mara and Ben stalked the palace corridors of the palace, squads of 12 armed troopers patrolled the Palace corridors, more were stationed at ever entrance to the palace as well as the roof. The senators had been placed into the most secure rooms of the palace. It was well established that the palace was the main target, if the palace fell the Empire would fall with it, and that was simply not an option for Luke.

"Lord Lukco-" Came a voice from behind, the four turned.

"Captain Phasma what is the problem?"

"The resistance forces have landed outside the palace, their forces have begun the attack on the palace." The captain informed him.

"Thank you captain." He praised before turning and carrying on the way in which he was going.

"Son, the entrance to the palace is the other way, should we not help the forces."

"We can not stop in internal breech from there."

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned his Uncle.

"There are several secret passages in and out of this palace," Luke explained as he walked, "I believe that your mother and father, along with my daughter are about to allow the Ghost crew in through one of these passages."

"Do you know which one they are planning on using?" Ben asked.

Luke shot him a cheeky Skywalker smile, "Of course I do, young one."

Ben huffed at the name his Uncle had just referred to him by, but otherwise he kept his mouth firmly shut.

* * *

 **At one of the secret entrances.**

The ghost crew had just emerged through the door at the end of the corridor, they planned to disrupt the coms that each trooper had at the control room, this would disorganise the troops and leave them vulnerable. But that plan had been quickly thrown out of the window when four Sith's had rounded the corner, now it was a matter of surviving the encounter.

The odds were stacked in their favour, with 9 against 4, but in all real sight it was Jedi against the Sith drawing the odds down to 5 to 4. A new plan was hastily put together, the other three would go to the control room and bring down the coms whilst the others fought off the Sith, Han would stay behind.

They were stood in a standoff for several minutes, neither side dared to make the first move, each had their lightsabers drawn, a mixture of yellow, red and green against a sea of blood red. The Luke spoke up. "I always had the feeling that you were planning something sister."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it then?" She snapped.

"I never had substantial evidence to accuse you of anything, you made sure of that." He argued.

"We had to do something Luke, you were tearing the galaxy apart." Han spat.

"If you hadn't noticed the galaxy was in peace, in the first time in decades there was relative peace within the galaxy. For once the two sides of the force were not fighting against each other."

"Because there was no light to fight the dark Luke. Ultimately the darkness had claimed total control, and you had it the way you Sith wanted it, you and your father and grandfather were able to rule the galaxy unchallenged."

"You think I wanted the darkness to have complete rule?" He questioned.

"It was clear to see, father." Rey added, "You wanted the darkside to rule, you tore Ben from his mother and father and converted him to the dark, into a Sith." Luke was taken back by his daughters words, they hit him like a knife to the gut, he could tell by the look on Mara's face that she felt the same way.

"I did not want darkness to have full control of the galaxy, I had convinced my father and grandfather of that a long time ago. I got them to see that the darkness could not rule by itself, it needed the light." He looked to Leia, "That's why I didn't force you to join the darkside," He looked to his daughter, "that's why I did not protest your decision to carry on your training in the ways of the light, and Ben, I did not force him to join the dark, he chose it."

"So what are you saying?" Han asked.

"The dark can not rule without the light, neither can the light rule without the dark. That is why the Jedi failed, that is why the Sith failed." He explained. "You have to understand, if we do not come to some sort of agreement, the galaxy will be torn apart again." He pleaded, but he could tell that his reasoning was getting no where.

"We don't believe you." Ahsoka stated, "You have lied time and time again-" She exchanged glances with father and son, "-you betrayed us, both of us. And if you will not surrender you will fight."

Luke sighed casting his gaze to the ground, he could not surrender that much was clear, but he really did not wish to fight his own family. He had to decide, "I'm afraid that we will not surrender."

"Very well, then you will fight and you will lose." Rey declared.

"We'll see young o-" All of a sudden the power went out, submerging the corridor into darkness, the lightsabers the only source of light. Nevertheless, the fight began. They moved swiftly, using the force to guide their actions and avoid the blades that came hissing past their ears fractions of a second later. Blades locked, sparks sent flying into darkness, blaster bolts repelling off blades and into the walls. Then, a hiss of pain as a blade tasted flesh, unable to identify as male or female. The fight carried on this way for up to an hour till each person supported a wound of one description or another.

Luke tugged on his mental link with his father, _'This can not go on, we must retreat.'_ He sent.

' _Agreed this battle is one that we will not win today.'_

Luke reached out to the other Sith, _'Deactivate your blades, conceal your location using the force, we get to the hanger bay. Father, tell your troops to retreat.'_

' _Understood'_ the all replied. In sink they turned off their blades and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

When the lights returned the Jedi found themselves standing alone in the corridor, "They've vanished." Ezra pointed out.

"More like tucked tail and ran." Han corrected sarcastically.

"No Luke has realised that he can not win this battle today, he has indeed made a smart move." Kanan acknowledged.

"So they'll be back?" Rey asked Kanan.

"Almost defiantly"

"Do you think he was right, you know with the dark can't rule without the light and vice versa?" Han questioned them.

"It very well could be." Ahsoka answered, "What do you think Leia?" She asked as she turned to the princess, but Leia was staring blankly down the corridor.

Leia couldn't believe what had happened, in the past day so much had changed, she had lost almost everything she had gained since she had first met the two men on the first death star: she had found her father, even if the man happened to be Darth Vader; a grandfather; a brother and a friend; most importantly she had a son, a son which had now been taken from her.

 _Had Luke been right?_ _Could the light not lead without the darkness?_ He had been right about one thing though, the galaxy had found peace, for those precious years she and the galaxy had found their peace, but she had been so blind not to see it on both accounts. She had been taught that the Sith's rein was evil, she had set herself he goal of putting the light back into power that she had failed to see that he galaxy had reached peace.

There was no turning back now however, only time would tell who had been right.

* * *

Luke sat in the co-pilot seat of his father's shuttle, they were set to rendezvous with his father's super star destroyer which was located over Dagobah, from there they would enter the furthest reached of the galaxy. There they would seek out on inhabitable planet, setting up base would be their first priority, gathering more men would be the next. When the time was right the Sith will once again step out from the shadows. This time not in a quest to conquer the galaxy, but a quest for balance in the force.

 _HISTORY WILL REPEAT ITSELF..._

* * *

 **There it is, Chapter 10 over and done with.**

 **This could be the end, or it could just be the beginning.**

 **Please review saying if you feel that this is a good enough ending to leave it at, and review if you want more.** **Or just REVIEW I always love reading your comments...**

 **RavenLu22...**


	11. NEW STORY !

I'd like to thank you all for reading this story.

I have now posted a new story-

Choices and Consequences

From the moment that Luke Skywalker finds out the truth, every choice that he makes he will be met by life changing consequences. Abandoned by those he loves, hunted by those that call themselves family, he is walking the very thin line between dark and light, it will only take one wrong choice. The darkness awaits... can he resist... will he want to...?

This story will have my undivided attention,

Something that this story did not have due to it being one of five

So if you liked this one please check out the other.

I hope you like it...


End file.
